


Every Day is A Winding Road

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джунсу не очень хорошо помнил, почему согласился на авантюрный план Джеджуна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day is A Winding Road

**Author's Note:**

> большое спасибо Roleri за лекции о машинах, и Пряник. - за музыкальный вкус Чанмина.
> 
> Саундтрэк:  
> Side.A - песни, которые включал Чанмин.  
> Side.B - собственно саундтрэк.  
> http://www.mediafire.com/?zmwjmuzljzk

_Everyday is a winding road  
I get a little bit closer   
Everyday is a faded sign   
I get a little bit closer to feeling fine_

Джунсу провернулся на пятках, едва не потеряв равновесие. Запустил ладонь в отросшие, влажные от пота волосы, смотрясь в огромное, во всю стену, зеркало в репетиционной. Избавиться от неприятного предчувствия не получалось, хотя обычно танцы помогали.  
Когда телефон зазвонил, Джунсу вздрогнул и споткнулся. Это был конференц-звонок от Ючона. Джунсу глубоко вдохнул и взял трубку.

***

Джеджун вытянул ноги в проход, и стюардесса сделала ему замечание.

\- И что ты собираешься делать? - спросил Джунсу, привычно переходя на японский - меньше шансов, что сидящие рядом поймут. Джеджун задел его локтем, отчего Джунсу дернулся и едва не разлил свой сок.

Чанмин пожал плечами.

\- Я уже говорил. Вернусь в институт... может, попробую найти агента и посниматься, - добавил он с сомнением.

Джеджун перегнулся через Джунсу, чтобы дернуть Чанмина за прядь непослушных отросших волос.

\- Никаких институтов! Вы теперь ДБСК, - поучительно сказал он. - Больше вокальных уроков берите.

\- А вы теперь Джеджун, Ючон и Джунсу, - Чанмин фыркнул, - сколько оригинальности.

\- Это временное название!

\- Не надо про работу, - прервал их Джунсу; у него начинала болеть голова. Он посмотрел налево, на спящего Ючона и Юнхо рядом с ним; Юнхо отвернулся к окну, хмуро уставившись на облака.

Джунсу нажал кнопку, сдвигая спинку сиденья назад, но не слишком далеко; его всегда преследовал страх заехать с размаху креслом в лицо пассажиру сзади, хотя Чанмин и говорил, что это невозможно.

\- Повезло, что билеты на сегодня были, - заметил Джеджун, одевая наушники и готовясь спать. - Хотя, фанатки все равно нас вычислят.

\- В аэропорту ждать всего три часа, а потом сразу на самолет - и мы в Лас-Вегасе. Фанатки не успеют.

\- Они всегда успевают, - пробормотал Джеджун с закрытыми глазами. - Это у них мутация какая-то. Все, я спать.

Чанмин пожал плечами и принялся изучать журнал, вложенный в кармашек сиденья перед ним. Джунсу задумчиво жевал купленный в аэропорту сэндвич, и изредка бросал взгляд влево. Вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло, пытались все, но хуже всего выходило у Юнхо. Никогда он особенно хорошим актером не был.

Джунсу вздохнул. После того, как Ючон и Джеджун сообщили ему решение суда - и последующее решение Авекс - ночь он не помнил. Смутно подозревал, что провел ее в беготне и телефонных звонках. Проснулся за полдень, а на автоответчике мигало сообщение от Джеджуна, предлагавшего всем вместе съездить в Америку.

Почему был выбран Лас-Вегас, Джунсу из путаных объяснений Ючона так и не понял (сам Джеджун отказывался как-то обосновывать свой выбор), но послушно позвонил Чанмину, который ни на чьи звонки не отвечал. На звонок Джунсу он, как ни странно, ответил и, услышав идею, сначала долго молчал, а потом, когда Джунсу уже начал прикидывать, не пойти ли на кухню съесть последний кусок от купленной вчера пиццы, согласился. "Пара дней ничего не изменит", - сказал Чанмин серьезно и разумно, как будто предлагал разлиновку концерта режиссеру. Джунсу тогда не нашелся, что ответить.

Юнхо не собирался ехать до последнего, появившись за пятнадцать минут до окончания регистрации, а почему приехал - так и не объяснил, переведя разговор на обсуждение всех казино, в которые собирался заглянуть Джеджун (и, как выяснилось, Чанмин).

В самолете они сели на один ряд. Впервые за все полеты, которые они совершили вместе, Джунсу чувствовал себя неуютно между Джеджуном, который вел себя так, будто они все еще были группой и ехали на очередную фотосессию, и Чанмином, сидевшим с абсолютно похоронным выражением лица. Джунсу очень хотелось их обоих стукнуть, но как себя вести, он тоже не знал.

"Все когда-нибудь заканчивается", - однажды сказал ему Ючон. На тот момент он имел в виду пудинг, которого Джунсу так и не досталось, но в последнее время эта фраза подходила ко всему.

Джунсу опустил спинку еще дальше и съехал по сиденью вниз, закрывая глаза.

Разбудило его настойчивое раздраженное шипение в оба уха сразу.

\- То есть как это, ты не взял билетов до Лас-Вегаса? Как мы туда собираемся попасть, пешком?

\- На машине! Я же сказал, что на машине, ты никогда меня не слушаешь!

\- Ты никогда ничего умного не говоришь, - громко огрызнулся Чанмин и замолчал. Джунсу притворился, что еще спит, и разговор продолжился. - Ты вообще представляешь себе, как ехать из Сан-Франциско до Лас-Вегаса?

Джунсу услышал только шуршание. Джеджун пожал плечами? Или кивнул? Неважно; Чанмин продолжил:

\- Ну хорошо, деньги у нас есть, а язык? Не тыкай в него пальцем, - сказал он после непродолжительного молчания, - Ючон знает английский так же, как Джунсу, если не хуже.

Джунсу едва удержался, чтобы не отреагировать. Как-нибудь.

\- Ты знаешь, - возразил Джеджун шепотом.

\- Я только начал учить.

Джунсу решил пошевелиться, пока его не вычислили, и сделал вид, что потянулся.

\- Ну? - спросил Чанмин, как только он открыл глаза.

\- А? - хрипло ответил Джунсу.

\- Я с тобой в одной квартире жил. Несколько лет, - Сухо сказал Чанмин.

Джунсу неуклюже пожал плечами, улыбнувшись, но Чанмин остался таким же строгим.

\- На машине так на машине, - покладисто сказал Джунсу, вздохнув. - И времени вместе больше проведем.

\- Всю жизнь мечтал, - ответил Чанмин, выпрямившись, и больше к ним не поворачивался.

Джунсу тоже сел ровнее и посмотрел в глаза Джеджуну. Тот невесело улыбнулся.

***

С чемоданами по аэропорту передвигаться было не слишком удобно, хорошо еще, что они взяли немного вещей. По крайней мере, Джунсу взял немного вещей - он покосился на чемодан Джеджуна.

Кое-как они нашли карту, и зевающий, все еще толком не проснувшийся Ючон ткнул пальцем в том направлении, где должен был находиться прокат машин.

\- Мы едем в Лас-Вегас, - сказал Ючон, когда они вошли в офис. Джунсу прислонился к стене, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Чанмин встал рядом с Ючоном, рассматривая рекламные листовки. Служащий кивнул и показал им несколько автомобилей.

Ючон выбрал большой минивэн; Джунсу понятия не имел, что это за модель. Он оглянулся назад, за двери офиса, где Джеджун с Юнхо охраняли чемоданы. Они не смотрели друг на друга. Джеджун изредка пинал пол. Юнхо так же хмуро, как в самолете, рассматривал вентилятор под потолком.

\- Что? - спросил Джунсу, когда Ючон внезапно принялся рыскать по карманам.

\- Права.

\- У меня есть, - вызвался Чанмин, протягивая свои.

\- Двадцать два? - спросил служащий. Чанмин кивнул.

Минивэн оказался старым, темно-зеленым и с царапиной на боку. Зато в нем, судя по переводу Ючона, был кондиционер. С трудом, но они все же выяснили, что машину можно вернуть в гараж компании уже в Лас-Вегасе, что понравилось Чанмину.

\- Обратно летим самолетом, - объявил он, когда они загружали вещи в просторный салон. - Это быстрее и дешевле.

\- Сколько, кстати, до Вегаса? - поинтересовался Джунсу, садясь за руль.

\- Посмотрим по карте, когда сядем, - Джеджун потряс купленной в аэропорту огромной картой Штатов.   
Служащий вдруг остановил Джунсу и что-то сказал.

Джунсу повернулся к Ючону.

\- Просит выйти, - недоуменно перевел тот. - А... Чанмин.

\- Что?

\- Вести можно только тебе.

Чанмин застыл с чемоданом в руках. Не слишком осторожно опустил его на асфальт.

\- Чего?

\- Застраховали мы только тебя, - пересказал Ючон объяснения служащего салона. - Водить тоже можно только тебе. Платим по твоей кредитке.

Чанмин повернулся к Джеджуну. Тот вскинул руки.

\- Вы мне все должны, - буркнул Чанмин, садясь на водительское. - Как тут сиденье отодвинуть?

***

К озеру они подъехали ближе к обеду, когда жара стала совсем невыносимой. Джеджун, сидевший с краю, высунулся из окна и открыл рот, вывалив язык, как собака. Правда, тут же закрыл, отплевываясь.

\- Вкусная пыль? - поинтересовался Ючон.

\- Попробуй сам, - огрызнулся Джеджун, хватая его давно сброшенную майку и вытирая ей губы.

\- Верю тебе на слово.

Джунсу рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся, поперхнувшись, потому что Джеджун шлепнул его подобранной майкой по голове. Ответить было нечем; Джунсу как мог извернулся на переднем сиденье и попытался достать Джеджуна руками. Тот только высунул язык и забился ближе к двери, на всякий случай. Ючон рядом с ним чуть не упал на Юнхо, сложившись от хохота. Юнхо явно изо всех сил пытался не улыбнуться; Джунсу подмигнул ему и развернулся обратно, потирая бок.

Чанмин притормозил возле какого-то домика.

\- Пойдем, спросим про стоянку, - позвал он Ючона.

Джунсу вылез из машины вслед за ними, потягиваясь. Заглянул в окно задней двери, потыкав Юнхо пальцем в щеку. Выпрямившись, закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь уловить свежий запах воды.

Кто-то обнял его сзади, отчего Джунсу вздрогнул и полуобернулся.

\- Это я, - сказал Ючон, не отпуская его талию. - Красиво, да?

Джунсу кивнул. Было красиво; до озера было совсем недалеко, а в паре сотен метров, в стороне от дороги, начинался лес. На побережье кто-то катался верхом.

\- Что со стоянкой?

\- Чанмин сейчас отгонит машину. Мы проехали не там.

К ним подошел Джеджун, пиная камешки под ногами.

\- Поплаваем?

\- Тут нельзя, - Ючон отпустил Джунсу, махнув рукой куда-то вдаль. - Но можно взять лодку и покататься по озеру. Хоть весь день плавай.

Джеджун обрадованно закивал и получил подзатыльник от подошедшего Чанмина. Юнхо стоял рядом, зевая.

\- Пикник? - поинтересовался он с интересом.

Джунсу перестал слушать разговор, который начал крутиться вокруг нужных для пикника вещей, и зашагал к озеру. У кромки воды он остановился, зачарованно смотря, как волна пытается достать до его шлепанцев. Джунсу разулся и шагнул в воду всего на пару шагов, подтянув повыше брюки. Вода была прохладной, купаться в такой - одно удовольствие. Он наклонился и шлепнул по поверхности воды руками - брызги попали ему в лицо и он зажмурился.

\- Эй! - крикнул Джунсу, размахивая руками, чтобы привлечь внимание. - Лодка! Лодка! - повторил он по-английски для пущей убедительности.

Ючон расхохотался и показал ему оба больших пальца – Джунсу прищурился, не понимая.

\- Ты сказал "кабан"! - крикнул Ючон. Джунсу почувствовал, что краснеет, и набрал воды в ладонь, чтобы ополоснуть лицо.

Перед пикником им пришлось два часа ждать, пока хоть одна лодка освободится, и большую часть еды они успели съесть. Юнхо почти все плавание провел, лежа на дне лодки с закрытыми глазами; спал или делал вид, что спал. Джунсу, Чанмин и Джеджун пытались взять на абордаж вражеский крейсер, загримировавшийся под плывущее бревно, хотя Чанмин потом грозил им смертными карами, если этот факт "случайно" всплывет в интернете. Джеджун подмигнул ему и чуть не свалился в воду от ответного толчка. Ючон что-то писал в блокноте, а потом дремал, проснувшись только, когда они открывали пиво и сэндвичи.

Когда пришло время отдавать лодку и садиться обратно в машину, Джунсу впервые за очень долгое время чувствовал себя расслабленным и отдохнувшим.

Чувство, правда, длилось недолго.

Он в четвертый раз за последние полтора часа обернулся посмотреть на Джеджуна. Тот как раз снова перевернул карту и уставился в нее.

\- Чанмин, - позвал он. - Ты знаешь, где мы?

\- На дороге, - сухо ответил Чанмин, не оборачиваясь. - Сколько еще до шоссе? На какое нам вообще нужно шоссе? Я не вижу тут ни одной таблички.

Джеджун тряхнул головой.

\- Понятия не имею, - признался он, отложив, наконец, карту в сторону.

Джунсу бросил на Чанмина взгляд и постарался не улыбнуться. Тот сжал руль так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Наверняка хотел бы, чтобы вместо руля была шея Джеджуна.

План пока что работал. Юнхо еще не задал ни одного вопроса. Его плохое настроение питало плохое настроение Чанмина и давало остальным троим прекрасный шанс пустить все практически на самотек.

Джунсу сидел на переднем сиденье, рядом с Чанмином, и поэтому смотреть назад было неудобно, но он все же извернулся, насколько мог с пристегнутым ремнем безопасности.

Ючон и Джеджун играли в карты; изредка Джеджун бросал обеспокоенные взгляды на все так же молчащего Юнхо, а Ючон - на хмуро ведущего машину Чанмина.

Джунсу не очень хорошо помнил, почему согласился на авантюрный план Джеджуна. Конечно, доказывал Джеджун, Чанмин и Юнхо могут согласиться на двухдневное комфортабельное путешествие до Лас-Вегаса и обратно, но никогда не скажут "да" на предложение прокатиться на машине через пару штатов, останавливаясь, где попало.  
Джунсу встрепенулся; Ючон тыкал его в бок.

\- Хочешь сэндвич? - предложил он, протягивая еще не съеденную половину кулинарного произведения. Джунсу кивнул, благодарно улыбнувшись.

\- Ты бы тоже поел, Чанмин, - позвал Ючон.

\- Поем, когда доедем, - отказался тот.

Ючон хмыкнул.

\- Куда? Джеджун же не знает, где мы. Мотель бы найти в этой глуши.

\- Мотель вон, - внезапно сказал Юнхо. Джунсу обернулся к нему, не сразу поняв, что открыл рот от удивления.  
\- О, оно живое, - с каким-то странным выражением сказал Джеджун; Джунсу не смотрел на него, а когда перевел взгляд, Джеджун уже улыбался Чанмину.

Юнхо махнул рукой туда, где виднелись огни - и правда, мотель.

Пока Чанмин выбирал, как лучше подъехать, и пререкался с Ючоном по поводу того, кто будет работать местным переводчиком, Джунсу пытался придумать повод, под которым можно было бы поселиться в комнате с Юнхо. Спать с Чанмином после того, как тот узнает об их плане "похищения", казалось не лучшей идеей.

В конце концов, он просто притянул Юнхо к себе поближе, стоило им только подойти к регистрационной стойке, и громко, с нажимом сказал "я и он" по-английски. Ючон глянул на них подозрительно, но ничего не сказал, только кивнул, принимая свой ключ.

\- Завтрак с половины седьмого до девяти, - проинформировал он остальных, останавливаясь у дверей одного из номеров. - Завтра спросим, что это за богом забытая дорога. Спокойной ночи, - он кивнул Юнхо и Джунсу.

Джунсу подождал, пока они дошли до небольшого номера. Нашел в своей дорожной сумке штаны, в которых можно было спать, и стянул рубашку, намереваясь сперва переодеться.

За стенкой, которая отделяла раковину от кроватей - наполовину сделанной из толстого стекла, - стоял Юнхо, изучая то ли свое отражение в зеркале, то ли одноразовый бритвенный станок, заботливо сложенный в стакан возле раковины.

Джунсу сел на кровать и прислонился к стеклу спиной.

\- Джеджун хочет затянуть поездку на несколько дней.

Юнхо молчал; Джунсу представил себе, как он пожимает плечами. Хотя, это больше в стиле Ючона - Юнхо бы мотнул головой.

\- Всегда дело в Джеджуне, да? - сказал Юнхо устало, как будто отвечая не на фразу Джунсу.

Может, Джунсу казалось, потому что в нем говорило чувство вины.

В висках стучало.

\- Интересно, что на это скажет Чанмин?

\- Чанмин против не будет.

Джунсу несколько секунд не решался, а потом все же спросил:

\- А ты?

Юнхо обошел стенку и сел рядом с Джунсу. Потом лег, согнув одну ногу в колене, а пяткой второй задевая поясницу Джунсу.

\- А что думаю я, уже значения не имеет. Не против, если я эту кровать займу?

\- Нет, конечно, - на автомате ответил Джунсу. - И для меня всегда имеет значение. Ну, твое мнение, - неуклюже закончил он.

Юнхо устало улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю. Но страшно хочу спать, на серьезные разговоры меня не хватит. Вы меня еще вымотаете за все это путешествие, чувствую, - легко сказал он и повернулся на бок, спиной к Джунсу.

Джунсу тоже зевнул. Еще, по-хорошему, надо было отправить имэйл Джунхо, но – он прикинул разницу между Сеулом и Сан-Франциско – все равно у брата была ночь на грани утра, и, скорее всего, он уже спал.

Вместо этого он отправил смс Чанмину, поставив забавный смайлик с уточкой, улыбнулся телефону и забрался в постель, мгновенно провалившись в сон.

Утро началось неожиданно рано, потому что Юнхо, будучи Юнхо, с вечера каким-то образом попросил обслуживание разбудить их в восемь утра. Толком проснуться у Джунсу не получалось, но и спать больше не представлялось возможным, поэтому он решил спуститься в ресторан, на завтрак.

За одним из столиков уже сидел Ючон. Джунсу помахал ему и пошел набирать еду.

\- Кто рано встает... - поприветствовал его Ючон.

\- Тот всех достает, - мрачно закончил Джунсу, садясь рядом. Поднос Ючона был уже наполовину пуст, и он занимался тем, что рассеянно отрывал кусочки от хлеба, катая из них шарики. В неаккуратный ряд уже были выстроены три таких.

Джунсу отобрал остатки хлеба у Ючона, складывая поближе к себе.

\- Как прошло объяснение? - поинтересовался он, поливая спагетти кетчупом из маленького пакетика.

Ючон пожал плечами.

\- Нормально. На удивление, Чанмин не особенно возмущался. То есть, - Ючон криво ухмыльнулся, - он прекратил орать на меня, когда я все свалил на Джеджуна.

\- А на Джеджуна он когда прекратил орать?

\- По-моему, утром. Не двигайся, у тебя кетчуп на носу, - Ючон поднял руку к лицу Джунсу, пальцем снял красную каплю и слизнул.

Джунсу сморщил нос и улыбнулся. Чихнул.

\- Спасибо. Нос теперь чешется.

\- Это к тому, что тебя в него ударят, - сообщил подошедший Чанмин и поставил свой поднос рядом. Критически осмотрев небольшой столик, он обернулся. Джунсу поднял взгляд – за Чанмином стояли Джеджун и Юнхо, все так же почти комически дуясь друг на друга. Просто удивительно, сколько эти двое могли лелеять обиды, которые и яйца выеденного не стоили. Как-то они умудрились поссориться из-за того, чья очередь была занимать ванную с утра.

Джунсу мотнул головой. Сейчас повод был серьезнее.

Чанмин отодвинул стул и сел. Юнхо тоже поместился, кое-как, а Джеджуну пришлось придвигать стул, пристраиваясь посередине прохода.

\- Что у нас на повестке дня? - спросил Юнхо. Джунсу бросил на него быстрый внимательный взгляд. Если не считать того, как упорно он опускал глаза, выглядел Юнхо повеселее вчерашнего.

\- Подсчет возможных человеческих жертв, - Чанмин потянулся за стаканом Джеджуна и перелил половину себе, не реагируя на возмущенный возглас. На мгновение Джунсу показалось, что они сидят дома, в маленькой открытой кухне, и обсуждают работу на день. Впрочем, момент быстро прошел.

Джунсу дернул плечом, пытаясь заставить себя окончательно проснуться. С полным желудком спать хотелось еще сильнее. Он шлепнул Чанмина по руке, когда тот попытался выкрасть у него вафлю, но пропустил попытку Ючона, пока наливал чай, поэтому, вздохнув, забрал одну вафлю у Юнхо.

\- Вегас, - сказал он, хрустя отобранным.

\- Ты разобрался с картой? - Чанмин ткнул в сторону Джеджуна вилкой. Тот насупился.

\- Когда? Ты на меня орал всю ночь!

\- Радуйся, что в полицию не сообщил, - Чанмин опустил вилку на тарелку и ткнул в Джеджуна уже пальцем. - Похищение людей - уголовно наказуемое деяние.

\- Технически говоря, вы согласились на поездку еще в Сеуле, - сказал Джунсу. Чанмин бросил на него мрачный взгляд и открыл рот, но его перебил Ючон:

\- Я разобрался с картой. И спросил внизу - до Лас-Вегаса отсюда еще пять часов по сто пятидесятому шоссе.  
Джунсу озабоченно нахмурился.

\- Надо набрать еды, - сказал он. - Иначе Чанмин нас съест.

\- Пусть ест Юнхо, - предложил Джеджун, забирая у Джунсу последнюю вафлю.

\- Мне с ним еще работать, спасибо, - ответил Чанмин, ухмыльнувшись. - Лучше тебя.

\- Никакого каннибализма в восемь утра, - Юнхо потер виски. - Пять часов можем и без еды обойтись. Я бы лучше поспал - кто вообще поднял нас в такую рань?

\- Ты, - в один голос ответили Ючон и Джунсу, переглянувшись. Джеджун рассмеялся, хлопнув Юнхо по плечу – и тут же отдернул руку.

Джунсу встал, чтобы замять неловкий момент.

\- Кто-нибудь хочет мороженого? - спросил он.

***

Делать было решительно нечего. Джунсу бросил считать столбы, когда их количество перевалило за сотню, и теперь просто сидел, уставившись в окно и мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то наполовину забытую мелодию.

\- Как только будем в Вегасе, я записываю нам музыку, - сказал Чанмин. - Терпеть не могу ездить в тишине.

\- Айпод всегда при мне, - Джеджун даже помахал своей мини-техникой в доказательство.

\- Здесь нет нужного выхода, кажется, - Чанмин скептически осмотрел магнитолу.

\- Это потому, что ты выбрал развалюху, - не замедлил встрять Ючон.

\- Это потому, что кто-то вообще свои права забыл в Японии!

Джеджун развел руками.

\- Мы не забыли, мы их там оставили. Случайно.

\- Может, сыграем в карты? - предложил Джунсу, надеясь, что замаскировал отчаяние в голосе. За сбор документов ответственен был он, и еще слава богу, что паспорта отложил сразу - иначе они вообще никуда не полетели бы.

\- Покер? - подал голос Юнхо, что-то рисующий на листочках из блокнота Ючона.

Джеджун сверкнул улыбкой:

\- На раздевание?

\- Негде тут раздеваться, - ответил Юнхо, по-прежнему не поднимая головы.

Джунсу был бы не против раздевания, если бы проигрывал только Ючон; он тряхнул головой, привычно заставляя себя не думать об этом.

\- На желание? - задумчиво предложил он. Джеджун закивал, Юнхо пожал плечами.

\- Тогда я тоже играю, - подал голос Чанмин. - Погодите, остановимся где-нибудь.

Забегаловка, которую они нашли через четверть часа, выглядела, как декорация к третьесортному фильму. Над дверью звенькнул бубенчик, когда они вошли. Сиденья, обтянутые красной клеенкой, в июльской жаре казались липкими даже с порога.

Джунсу аккуратно присел на край, но Ючон легонько толкнул его в плечо, чтобы он подвинулся. На всех пятерых места хватило едва-едва, и Джунсу оказался прижат одним боком к стене, а другим – к Ючону. Через легкие летние брюки он чувствовал тепло его тела.

Еще пекло из окна – Джунсу подергал туда-сюда воротник майки, но прохладнее не стало.

\- Жарища, - сказал Ючон, провел пальцем по ключице Джунсу. - Ты как с концерта.

\- Что, колокольчика нет? - спросил Джеджун. На столе действительно не было ничего, кроме соли, перца и пары свернутых в трубочку салфеток. Официантка, молодая и непривлекательная, болтала с кассиром, изредка оборачиваясь на них.

Ючон помахал ей.

\- Здравствуйте, - по-английски сказала она и добавила что-то еще. Джунсу переключился на то, как Ючон прикусывает губу и смущенно улыбается, когда думает над тем, как сказать что-то по-английски. Время от времени к нему присоединялся Чанмин, добавляя что-то медленно, аккуратно и с сильным акцентом.

Когда официантка отошла, Джунсу моргнул.

\- Уже все?

\- Мы заказали блюдо дня, какой-то суп и - мясо? - с сомнением добавил Ючон. - Не уверен. В любом случае, это быстрее, чем изучать меню.

\- Да, как насчет покера?

\- Что, прямо здесь? - Джунсу удивленно воззрился на Джеджуна, который рассеянно крутил на пальце кольцо. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Я принесу карты, - вызвался Юнхо, сидящий с краю.

Ючон передвинулся немного, теперь задевая Джунсу только коленом. Похлопал его по бедру.

\- Не подглядывай в мои.

\- Вот еще, - Джунсу попытался посмотреть на Ючона сверху вниз, но не выдержал и рассмеялся. - Глаза болят.

\- Еще бы, так кривиться, - хмыкнул Ючон.

\- На раздевание мы, пожалуй, играть не будем, - сообщил им Джеджун театральным шепотом, мотнув головой в сторону кассы. - Эта официантка страшна, как смертный грех.

Ючон рассмеялся.

\- Извращенец. И мы уже решили на желание, разве нет?

\- Я отказываюсь раздеваться в такую жару. Без одежды я совсем растаю, - простонал Чанмин, уронив голову на стол.

\- Автомобильные кондиционеры - величайшее изобретение человечества, - согласился Юнхо, бросая еще не распечатанную колоду на столик. - Там бы и жил.

\- Может, тогда в салоне сыграем? - с надеждой спросил Джунсу. Играть в покер в придорожной забегаловке, где их все видели, ему казалось плохой идеей.

К ним подошла официантка, едва ли не жонглируя тремя тарелками. Джунсу посмотрел в свою с сомнением. В ней действительно плескался суп, который по такой жаре есть не особенно хотелось.

Он подвинул тарелку к Юнхо.

\- Хочешь меня отравить? - спросил тот полушутя.

Джунсу притворился, что серьезно обдумывает предложение, и ухмыльнулся.

\- Я бы не вытащил твой труп из кафе. Ты потолстел? - он рассмеялся, глядя, как Юнхо автоматически похлопал себя по животу. Повернулся к Ючону. - Мороженое в этом... заведении есть?

Ючон пожал плечами и обратился к официантке. как раз в это время вернувшейся с еще одной тарелкой.

\- И мне, - с набитым ртом произнес Джеджун. Чанмин просто ткнул Ючона кулаком в плечо.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Обжоры.

\- Себе-то тоже взял, - отметил Чанмин, когда официантка отошла.

\- А мне? - недоуменно спросил Юнхо. - Что, я правда вес набрал?..

Джеджун закатил глаза, но промолчал. Ючон похлопал Юнхо по руке.

\- Ты похудел. Я взял Чанмину двойную, он поделится.

\- Эй! - от негодования Чанмин выронил ложку, утопив ее в тарелке, и Джунсу, не выдержав, расхохотался.

В машину они вернулись с запасом чипсов на ближайшие пару дней, пончиками и горячим кофе. Свалив пакеты на водительское, и пару чемоданов - на второе переднее, они сложили остальные сиденья кое-как, и уселись на пол, едва поместившись. Юнхо все равно пришлось сесть на самый край открытого багажника, опустив ноги на землю. Возле него поставили оставшиеся сумки.

Играли на желание, поэтому денег ставить не стали - сбросили в банк символическую сумму, три долларовых бумажки, оставшихся от обеда в кафе. Джунсу поглядел в свои карты и едва удержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Сдал одну, обведя взглядом остальных; Джеджун, как обычно, уткнулся носом в свои карты. Юнхо, сведя брови и закусив губу, явно что-то просчитывал – покер никогда ему особенно хорошо не давался. Чанмин слегка улыбался, но доверять этой улыбочке не следовало – в азартных играх у Чанмина было только одно выражение лица, даже, когда он вчистую проигрывал. Джунсу перевел взгляд на Ючона, сидящего рядом. Тот спокойно смотрел на него. Джунсу поспешно отвел взгляд, прикрывая карты второй рукой и делая вид, что хочет спрятать их от посторонних взглядов, а не отвернуться.

То ли погода на него так действовала, то ли долгожданное решение суда. Джунсу уже привык к эмоциям, которые у него вызывал Ючон, да и секретом они были, кажется, только для одного Ючона; так же, как привык, научился прятать, и почему теперь совсем не получалось, он не знал.

\- Я все, - выдохнув, сказал Джеджун и бросил карты на пол машины.

\- Поднимаю, - сказал Джунсу, хотя поднимать, по сути, было нечего. Он добавил к банку еще пять долларов и взял карту. Король червей присоединился к тузу и десятке той же масти. Отлично, кажется, это была неплохая комбинация, хотя достоинства он помнил смутно.

Еще через раунд, когда сдали последнюю карту, Джунсу уставился в свои с плохо скрываемым недоверием.

\- Ну, что? - сказал Чанмин. - Открываем?

Они разложили карты и какое-то время все смотрели на комбинацию Джунсу.

\- Кто мешал колоду? - наконец, спросил Юнхо.

\- Ты, - мрачно в один голос ответили Чанмин и Ючон. У них обоих было по две пары.

\- Выигрыш значит выигрыш! - отрезал Джеджун и повис на Джунсу, насколько позволяли габариты машины, обхватив его шею руками. - Джун-тян! Загадай путешествие!

С другой стороны на Джунсу обрушился вес Чанмина.

\- Господин Джунсу! Загадайте немедленные билеты на самолет!

Где-то сзади смеялся Юнхо, и, повернув голову, Джунсу натолкнулся на искрящийся весельем взгляд Ючона. Вот этого ему не хватало, как воздуха, год с лишним, и Джунсу, мягко освобождаясь из душащего захвата уже перекидывающихся остротами Джеджуна и Чанмина, произнес:

\- Давайте поживем тут недельку.

Все замолкли, и только через минуту Джеджун сказал, отпуская Джунсу:

\- Что, без путешествия?

\- Ты бы с ума сошел столько не мыться, - возразил ему Юнхо, уже вылезая из машины. Джеджун последовал за ним.

\- Мы могли бы останавливаться в отелях...

Чанмин, кряхтя что-то о своих старых костях, тоже вылез, помогая перетаскивать чемоданы и пакеты назад.  
Ючон наклонил голову вбок, сидя на своем месте. Джунсу пожал плечами.

\- Что?

\- Ничего, - Ючон улыбнулся и ткнул Джунсу пальцем в щеку. - Молодец. В машине мы бы точно не выжили.

\- Я не поэтому выбрал отель, - смущенно пробормотал Джунсу. Он глянул в окно. Джеджун уже успел открыть пачку чипсов и болтался без дела.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Ючон и положил голову Джунсу на плечо. Зевнул. - Черт, а, спать хочется.

\- Выметайтесь, голубки, - подал голос Чанмин, заглядывая со стороны багажника в машину. - Надо сиденья обратно разложить. Или так на полу и поедем?

\- Ничего не имею против. - Ючон растянулся где сидел, и Джунсу шутливо поддел его носком кроссовки.   
Когда они уже сели, и Чанмин завел мотор, Джеджун внезапно сказал:

\- Как насчет Большого каньона вместо Вегаса?

\- А? - повернулся к нему Чанмин.

\- Остановиться там. Раз мне не досталось путешествия.

\- Не дуйся, тебе не идет, - по привычке ответил Чанмин, но задумался. - Я, в принципе, не против Вегаса...  
\- А мне кажется, что на природе будет веселее, - сказал Ючон.

Юнхо промолчал, пожав плечами, и Джеджун обернулся к Джунсу.

Джунсу представил себе ночи в Вегасе, в которые они едва будут успевать встречаться. Конечно, отвлекать будут развлечения, а не работа, но картина все же была не слишком располагающая.

Он кивнул.

\- Я тоже за Большой каньон. Всегда хотел вернуться.

\- Отлично! - Джеджун хлопнул в ладоши, став похож на большого ребенка - ровно до тех пор, пока не вытащил откуда-то снизу - из двери, что ли? - банку. - Пива хочет кто-нибудь?

***

Джунсу был рад, что они решили остановиться в Вегасе всего на ночь, когда услышал, сколько стоил их номер. Конечно, отель был огромным, в центре города, и номер они взяли, больше похожий на квартиру; в агентстве им таких не снимали.

Джеджун, залетев в номер, тут же нашел зарядку для айпода и кондиционер, включил оба и завалился на софу, спихивая многочисленные подушки вниз.

\- Устал, - объявил он. Джунсу затащил в номер последний чемодан, так и оставив их в куче у входа. Смысла раскладываться на ночь не было.

Чанмин направился к холодильнику, по пути захватив меню, и негромко критиковал местные цены. Юнхо сел в кресло напротив Джеджуна, откинув голову на спинку и закрыв глаза.

Ючон болтался посреди комнаты, явно не зная, что с собой делать.

\- Чем займемся? - спросил он.

Джунсу подошел к Чанмину, достал из холодильника сок и щедро высыпал туда льда.

\- Жарища... Ёнун, настрой там прибор – дышать нечем! - позвал он.

Джеджун помахал ему оттопыренным средним пальцем, не вставая с софы.

\- Джунсу, ты опять? Терпеть это прозвище не могу. Его даже не я придумал, - пожаловался он, но щелкнул по пульту еще пару раз.

\- Привычка, - отозвался Джунсу. Прошелся по номеру, который, в прочем, был больше студией; кухонька соединялась с небольшой гостиной, и единственное, что было отделено дверью - это спальня с двумя огромными кроватями.

\- Кто будет спать на софе? - спросил он.

\- Я, - ответил Джеджун. - У нас с ней кармическая связь.

\- Он устал и все равно с нее не слезет, - согласился Чанмин, скептически глядя на развалившегося Джеджуна. Подобрал одну из подушек и кинул тому прямиком в голову. - Я в душ и в казино – не хочу тратить ночь на сон.  
Ючон кивнул.

\- Я с тобой.

\- Вот еще! Заведи себе свой душ.

\- Мечтаешь вслух? Я, вообще-то, про казино говорил, - ухмыльнулся Ючон.

\- По-моему, тут два душа, - вмешался Юнхо, как всегда, выступая примирителем. - Я в номере останусь. На казино меня уже не хватит.

\- Плюс, у нас нет лишних денег, чтобы дарить их местным игровым притонам, - сказал Джунсу, улыбаясь, и рассмеялся от взгляда, который послал ему Юнхо в ответ.

Он подошел к окну, рассматривая вид. Прямо под ними был бассейн, поэтому все, что было видно – насаженные рядом мелкие цветастые зонтики от солнца да прозрачная голубая вода. А дальше был виден город, сверкающий, как драгоценный камень. Вечер еще только-только вступил в свои права, но от неона повсюду небо казалось темнее.

\- Сколько времени? - спросил Джунсу, не оборачиваясь. Ему никто не ответил, и он все-таки повернулся.

Джеджун спал, неудобно повернувшись на бок, уткнувшись лицом в спинку софы. Юнхо стоял над ним, как будто над чем-то размышляя. В конце концов вздохнул и укрыл Джеджуна пледом со своего кресла и оставшимися подушками.

Джунсу поднес стакан ко рту, но сок уже кончился. Он рассеянно поставил стакан на подоконник и подошел к Юнхо.

Рот Джеджуна был слегка приоткрыт. Пушистый ворс пледа контрастировал с его темными волосами.

\- Надо отель поискать, - тихо сказал Джунсу. Юнхо кивнул и отошел к двери, за ноутбуком.

Пока Юнхо вычислял, как подключить компьютер к местной сети, Джунсу таки послал маленькое письмо брату, краткую версию: с нами все в порядке, не волнуйся, не звони, а то дорого.

Отелей вблизи каньона оказалось едва ли не бесчисленное количество, и различались они, кажется, только названиями. Что цены, что оснащение комнат было одинаковым, как концертные костюмы подтанцовки ДБСК. Джунсу еще раз помотал головой и глянул на часы - они рассматривали отели уже полчаса.

\- Пойду найду Ючона, - сказал он. Юнхо кивнул, не отрываясь от компьютера. - Бронируй, если найдешь хорошее, - напутствовал его Джунсу напоследок и вышел.

В лифте он на какое-то время замешкался, ища взглядом казино. Оно оказалось на первом этаже, на уровень ниже холла.

Чанмина он нашел возле одноруких бандитов. В ладони тот держал горсть жетонов.

\- Ну, как? - поинтересовался Джунсу. Азартные игры такого рода его не особенно интересовали; вся радость соревнования для него заключалась в соперничестве, а играть против системы, запрограммированной на произвольный результат, было скучно.

\- Отлично, - Чанмин кровожадно улыбнулся, потрясая своими жетонами. - Я сравняю счет, кажется. Может, даже что-то выиграю.

\- А?

\- Вон, - Чанмин, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой назад, едва не ударив Джунсу по животу. - Господин Пак там проигрывает последние деньги.

\- Где? - Джунсу приподнялся на цыпочки, пытаясь разглядеть в толпе футболку Ючона.

\- Блэкджэк, - уточнил Чанмин и присвистнул. - Удача сегодня со мной. Смотри, еще выигрыш!

Джунсу кивнул, не слушая, и пошел по направлению к карточным столам. Если Ючон тут и был, ему уже надоело играть. Побродив между столами еще какое-то время, Джунсу сдался и отправился в туалет.

\- Привет, красавчик, - сказал Ючон, когда Джунсу вышел из кабинки. Джунсу вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Поджидаешь? - пробормотал он.

Ючон рассмеялся, взъерошив Джунсу волосы. Тот отмахнулся и включил воду.

\- Нет, в очереди стою. Подожди, - сказал Ючон, все еще смеясь.

Джунсу прислонился к раковине в ожидании.

\- Я все, - закончив, оповестил его Ючон. Джунсу кивнул и они вышли, едва не столкнувшись с каким-то мужчиной.

\- Извините. Ты закончил играть?

\- Мм, - Ючон поморщился. - Это казино какое-то заколдованное. Мне в нем не везет.

\- Да уж, - согласился Джунсу, - а Чанмину, наоборот, очень даже. Он так нам еще на пару ночей в этом месте заработает.

\- Мы разве не хотели остаться где-то посередине пустыни?

\- Это если мы найдем отель. - Джунсу наконец увидел Чанмина и помахал, быстрым шагом направившись ему навстречу. - Мы с Юнхо за полчаса ничего не выбрали.

\- Вернемся, поищем еще, - Ючон хлопнул его пониже спины, и Джунсу споткнулся, едва не упав.

\- Все проиграл? - осведомился Чанмин, ухмыляясь. Ючон вполсилы ударил его кулаком в плечо.

\- Молчи уже. Ты выиграл – угощаешь сегодня.

\- Ладно, - Чанмин опять улыбнулся, теперь уже Джунсу. - Развлечемся по полной?

Хотя выпивку можно было купить уже в номере, они решили завернуть в бар, чтобы не пришлось потом идти открывать официанту. В номер Джунсу вернулся с пакетом бутылок.

\- Мы забронировали мотель! - радостно возвестил Джеджун, как только Чанмин открыл дверь.

\- Отлично, - Джунсу аккуратно поставил пакет на пол и разулся. - Какой?

\- До Большого каньона два часа езды, в комнате две двуспальные кровати, рядом какой-то небольшой город, - отрапортовал Джеджун. - Вы купили выпить?

\- Раз уж мы выбрались в... отпуск, - выбрал слово Ючон, - решили, что можно расслабиться.

\- Я только за, - Джеджун отправился в кухоньку на поиски стаканов. - Юнхо, помоги, притащи бутылки.

Джунсу переглянулся с Ючоном. Похоже, Юнхо с Джеджуном перестали друг на друга обижаться. Он тряхнул головой; отлично, минус один повод для волнений.

Когда кончилась вторая бутылка виски, сидеть прямо стало тяжеловато; Джунсу сполз с софы на пол и облокотился о ноги Юнхо.

\- Может, сыграем? - предложил Джеджун.

\- Во что?

\- Твистер? - засмеялся Юнхо, и получил подушкой от Чанмина.

\- В правду или вызов? - подал голос Джунсу, но тут же пожалел. Обычно он не пил много, и сейчас ни на какой особенно изобретательный вызов был не способен. Но предложение уже получило одобрение у всех, за исключением молчащего Ючона. Тот сидел в кресле, поджав под себя ноги и рассеянно переключая каналы тихо работающего телевизора. Все лампы они давно выключили, так что экран оставался единственным источником света.

\- Ладно, кто первый? Я? - спросил Джеджун, и, не дождавшись ответа, начал. - Юнхо! Правда или вызов?

\- Терпеть не могу эту игру, - пожаловался тот. - Давайте в "я никогда"?

\- Начали уже, - лениво возразил Чанмин.

\- Вызов, - вздохнув, выбрал Юнхо.

Джеджун махнул рукой куда-то вправо.

\- Принеси апельсин. Или парочку.

\- И мне, - сказал Ючон.

\- Кто теперь, я? - спросил Юнхо, когда все получили по фрукту и закусили очередной глоток виски. Он огляделся. - Джунсу, правда или вызов?

\- Правда.

Пока Юнхо думал, Джунсу закрыл глаза. Мгновенно начало казаться, что он в каюте корабля, который все сильнее мотает штормом.

\- Вы же с самого начала не собирались лететь в Лас-Вегас всего на два дня? - задал, наконец, Юнхо вопрос.

Джунсу улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. Он представил себе мягкое лицо их лидера, который всегда пытался быть строгим, но напоминал "мамочку" гораздо больше, чем Джеджун.

\- Угу.

\- Так и знал, - пробормотал Чанмин.

\- Извини, Чанмин, - сказал Джунсу. - Я забыл права Ючона, так бы вел он. Ючон, правда или вызов?

\- Вызов, - лениво ответил Ючон. - Налейте кто-нибудь еще?

\- Бутылка кончилась, - Джеджун потряс ей и отставил в сторону. - Погоди, новую найду.

\- Пусть Ючон ищет и открывает. И наливает, - решил Джунсу. - Вот тебе задание.

\- Что-то как-то без запала играем, - усмехнулся Чанмин. - А где сумасшедшие вызовы вроде "покричать из окна" что-нибудь?

\- Боюсь, Ючон оттуда вывалится, - с фальшивой озабоченностью сказал Джунсу, подставляя стакан под новую порцию выпивки. - А мне лень идти соскребать его с асфальта.

Все рассмеялись; Джунсу получил подзатыльник от Ючона и тоже заулыбался.

Далеко уходить Ючон не стал, растянулся на ковре, положив голову на колени Джунсу. Тот рассеянно запустил ладонь в его волосы.

\- Чанмин, правда или вызов? Ты сегодня креативный, выберешь себе задание сам.

\- Правда, - Чанмин, кажется, показал язык, в темноте Джунсу было не рассмотреть толком. Ючон помолчал.

\- Я так и не спросил, кажется, - начал он через минуту. – Мы… Ты сильно злился, когда мы подали в суд?

\- Я тогда подумал, что никогда вас не прощу, - мгновенно ответил Чанмин, как будто ему даже не надо было задумываться над этим. Джунсу отвел взгляд.

\- А сейчас? - тихо спросил Джеджун.

\- И сейчас, - сказал Чанмин обезоруживающе честно.

В тишине слышно было только бормотание из телевизора. Джунсу пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы Ючона, и заиграла бодрая попсовая песенка.

***

Проснулся Джунсу на кровати, с трудом припоминая, как там оказался. Скинув с себя ноги крепко спящего Юнхо, он направился в ванную.

В кухню он вошел, почесывая живот и зевая. Единственным, кто проснулся, был Чанмин; он сидел за столом с тостом в зубах, что-то сосредоточенно рассматривая на мониторе ноутбука, и время от времени кликал мышкой.

\- Что делаешь? - помедлив, спросил Джунсу. Вчерашний разговор он помнил, и не знал теперь, как себя вести.   
Чанмин, правда, таких сомнений не проявлял и вел себя как обычно. Он подвинул к Джунсу еще один свой тост.

\- С джемом.

\- Спасибо, - Джунсу сел, отпивая заодно и сок из стакана Чанмина.

\- Записываю диск. Если мы так и будем ездить, то уж лучше под музыку. И вообще, неизвестно, когда еще у нас будет бесплатный интернет.

\- И что там? - Джунсу попытался заглянуть в монитор, но Чанмин быстро закрыл окно плейера.

\- Узнаешь, когда поедем. Надо, наверное, разбудить остальных?

Джунсу бросил взгляд на софу. И на пол возле софы. Улыбнулся, покачав головой.

\- Ючон что, так на полу и спал?

\- Ну не будить же его было, правда? - подмигнул Чанмин.

Его мобильник, лежащий на столе, начал вибрировать. Не глядя, Чанмин нажал на кнопку, убирая звук. Помигав еще какое-то время, экран затух; звонящий, видимо, оставил надежду на то, что трубку возьмут. Джунсу еще немного подождал, но перезванивать не стали.

\- Менеджер. - Понизив голос, ответил Чанмин на незаданный вопрос. Джунсу нахмурился.

\- Проблемы? Мы можем купить обратные билеты, - неуверенно предложил он.

Чанмин покачал головой. Пожал плечами, как будто еще сам не решил, что делать.

\- Неделя не слишком нам повредит. И мы очень давно не выбирались никуда отдохнуть. Вместе, я имею в виду.

\- Чанмин, - поколебавшись, начал Джунсу. - Насчет вчерашнего...

\- Не забивай голову, - Чанмин вытащил диск из привода и закрыл крышку ноутбука, поднимаясь. - Джеджун! Пора вставать. Ючон! - он слабо (понадеялся Джунсу) пнул Ючона по лодыжке, и потряс Джеджуна за плечо. - Давайте, а то никакого завтрака.

\- Шесть утра? - буркнул Джеджун, зарываясь в подушки лицом.

\- Девять, - порадовал его Чанмин. Сложил ноутбук на полку и обернулся к Джунсу. - Разбуди Юнхо? Я в ванную.  
Джунсу кивнул и вздохнул. Ладно, раз уж Чанмин не хотел разговора по душам, настаивать он не стал.

Собрались они быстро, но на завтрак все равно не успели. Пришлось покупать пиццу на вынос, и запасную на всякий случай - до мотеля, как уверил Юнхо, было два часа езды. Карту, с которой они приехали, Джеджун не нашел, и пришлось покупать новую, которую препоручили Юнхо, как более ответственному.

Джунсу поерзал на сиденье, садясь поудобнее. Сзади Юнхо зашуршал картой и, развернув, положил край на плечо Джеджуну.

\- Держи, - сказал он.

Чанмин, тем временем, завел машину и выехал со стоянки, сунув Джунсу диск, неразборчиво подписанный черным маркером.

\- Вставляй. Пятый трек.

Джунсу вставил диск в магнитолу, и запела женщина. Мелодия была приятной, но кроме бесконечно повторяющегося слова "машина", слов он не понял.

\- Перевести? - спросил Чанмин.

\- Давай, - согласился Джунсу.

\- Не надо, - сдавленно сказал Ючон сзади.

\- На следующем повороте давай налево, - сказал Юнхо.

\- Понял. Так вот. Там про любовь, - Чанмин многозначительно вскинул брови. - Припев: "будешь спать в моей машине - я тебя раздену и приласкаю". И потом она говорит, что у нее во рту странный привкус.

Джунсу кивнул, стараясь не рассмеяться.

\- Какая... игривая.

\- Она, по-моему, маньяк, - вставил Джеджун. - А вдруг он просто поспать хотел?

\- В машине, что ли? - Чанмин хмыкнул.

\- В этой можно нас всех уложить, - возразил Ючон.

\- Ага. Штабелями если только. Ну, вот, - продолжил Чанмин. - Там еще что-то про то, что они очень быстро едут.

\- Ну точно, маньяк, - со знающим видом кивнул Джеджун. - Представляешь, вот если мы будем ехать на большой скорости, а Джунсу будет спать, ты что, будешь его раздевать и ласкать?

\- Эй! - возмутился Джунсу.

Джеджун отмахнулся.

\- Я фигурально выражаюсь.

\- Фигурально выражайся о себе, - сказал Джунсу.

\- Чанмин до меня не дотянется, - сказал Джеджун, с сомнением глядя на водительское сиденье. - Нет, ну, конечно, если мы пересядем в мелочь какую-нибудь...

Джунсу не выдержал и расхохотался, а вслед за ним и остальные. Чанмин даже пропустил поворот.

Через час стало ясно, что они наконец выехали на нужное шоссе; Джунсу почти дремал, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове какую-то приставучую мелодию и слова Чанмина про секс в машине. Если закрыть глаза, он даже мог представить себя, неудобно упершимся одной ногой в дверь, другой - в пол, выгнувшим спину от наслаждения, когда Ючон взял в рот головку его...

Машину тряхнуло, и Джунсу прикусил губу, мгновенно приходя в себя. И правда, почти уснул. Он провел пальцем по губам; на них осталась кровь. Джунсу облизнул нижнюю губу, скривившись. Поднял руку, потереть еще раз, в надежде, что кровь остановится, но Ючон оказался быстрее. Привстав со своего сиденья, он слегка потянул Джунсу за волосы, чтобы тот отогнул голову.

\- Как ты только умудрился, - с неодобрением заметил Ючон. Джунсу пожал плечами. - А, спасибо, - сказал Ючон кому-то, и приложил к губам Джунсу платок. Джунсу скосил глаза – клетчатый, значит, Юнхо.

\- Это от жары, бальзама-то нету, - как мог, сказал Джунсу, чувствуя тепло пальцев Ючона, отделенных тонким хлопком. - Можно уже голову обратно?

\- Забирай, - с улыбкой в голосе согласился Ючон и сел на свое место.

\- У меня есть, - предложил Джеджун.

\- Что?

\- Бальзам же, - он перегнулся через кресло Чанмина к "бардачку".

\- Эй, я сам, - поспешно сказал Джунсу, боясь, что Чанмин сейчас совсем окосеет, бросая взгляды на Джеджуна, и им придется толкать машину до мотеля вручную.

\- О, - сказал вдруг Юнхо. - Мы приехали.

Джунсу глянул в свое окно и ничего не увидел, кроме земли; в окне на стороне водителя были видны три вигвама и стоящая рядом машина.

\- Там вигвамы, - решил озвучить очевидное Джунсу. Джеджун фыркнул и закатил глаза.

\- Я не собираюсь жить в вигваме, - страшным голосом сказал Чанмин. - Мы разворачиваемся и едем назад. Нет – в аэропорт.

\- Да ладно тебе, - Джеджун взъерошил Чанмину волосы и заработал еще один убийственный взгляд. Джунсу начал жалеть, что отпил у Чанмина сок с утра. Тот никогда не любил делиться.

\- Это не настоящие вигвамы, - объяснил тем временем Юнхо. - Мы нашли мотель в интернете, их таких несколько...

\- Шесть, - вставил Джеджун.

\- По всему миру. Достопримечательности! А рядом есть городок, - Юнхо неопределенно махнул куда-то вдаль. Джунсу поднял брови.

\- Сколько энтузиазма, - озвучил его мысли Чанмин.

Когда они подъехали и вышли из машины, Джунсу показалось, что мотель заброшен. На импровизированной стоянке, которую символизировал криво поставленный столб, стоял один-единственный грузовик. Дверь единственного домика, не похожего на вигвам, потемнела и облупилась, оставив на пальцах Джунсу желтоватые частицы краски, стоило ему повернуть ручку.

Внутри домик напоминал обычную квартиру; в кресле посередине, сложив ноги на стоящий рядом кофейный столик, сидел рослый, поджарый мужчина и смотрел телевизор. Завидев их, он выключил звук и встал, протягивая руку Джунсу.

\- Здравствуйте, - сказал он, широко улыбаясь. Джунсу робко улыбнулся в ответ и поздоровался. Мужчина что-то спросил, и Джунсу помотал головой.

Пока Ючон пытался объясниться с владельцем (судя по комментариям Чанмина, выходило не очень), Джунсу оглядывал комнату, обставленную старой мебелью, и скучал. Бросил взгляд на часы – было около трех, и все больше хотелось есть. Он потеребил Ючона за рукав.

\- Спроси, где брать еду.

\- Говорит, если по мелочи что, соль там, перец, можно у него, когда он тут. Остальное – на машине до городка полчаса, - перевел Ючон ответ хозяина.

\- Не забудь выяснить, в какую сторону полчаса, - мрачно сказал Джеджун.

Несмотря на необычность и статус достопримечательности, мотель оказался совсем недорогим, особенно по сравнению с номером в Лас-Вегасе; Джунсу взвесил в руке тяжелый металлический ключ, который им выдали вместо карточки. На двери вигвама номер три висел амбарный замок, который хозяин снял, прежде, чем показать, как открывается замок. Никаких дополнительных мер безопасности не было.

\- Ночью он уезжает, - добавил к объяснениям Чанмин. Юнхо нахмурился.

\- А если грабители?

\- Не знаю. Говорит, никого еще не убивали и не вламывались в номера, сколько он себя помнит. Ну, может, и врет, конечно...

\- Сомневаюсь, - отозвался заносящий чемоданы Джеджун. Вышел к ним, отряхивая ладони. - Вы зайдите и все сами увидите.

Зайдя, Джунсу увидел. Врываться в этот номер было совершенно ни к чему. Обставлен он был неплохо, но мебель и телевизор были откровенно старыми. Свежими были только белая краска на стенах и, надеялся Джунсу, постельное белье. Спросить он постеснялся.

Когда-то, когда вигвам только построили, в номере, наверное, было просторно, но теперь мебель занимала большую часть площади: две полутораспальные кровати, кресло, кофейный столик и телевизор на тумбе оставляли разве что узкий проход между кроватями и еще один, в ванную и туалет.

\- Да уж, вряд ли грабители поимеют что-то с местных постояльцев, - заметил Ючон после недолгого молчания.

Хозяин успел уйти, пока они осматривались. Поспорив, выгонять ли Джеджуна спать на улицу или сдвинуть кровати, чтобы хватило места на всех (большинство проголосовало за первый вариант, но Джеджун запустил подушки большинству в головы) они все-таки сдвинули имеющиеся две вместе. Джунсу решил не кричать и рук вверх не вскидывал, поэтому ему досталось самое неудобное место – посередине, прямо на стыке кроватей, между Юнхо и Чанмином. Он подложил туда плотно свернутый плед, чтобы было не так жестко.

Спать не хотелось; хотелось есть.

\- Есть хочется, - озвучил Джунсу.

Джеджун закивал.

\- Нам тут городок какой-то обещали, нет? Съездим туда?

\- Берите машину да езжайте, - отозвался Чанмин, не поднимаясь с кровати.

\- Ну вот еще, а вдруг там полиция? Что мы без прав будем делать? Если нас посадят, ты будешь виноват, - Джеджун забрался на кровать и сел на Чанмина, дергая его за футболку.

Чанмин отмахнулся от него, как от мухи, и попытался перевернуться на другой бок.

\- Я выиграю денег на ваш выкуп. Или нет, - подумав, сказал он.

Джеджун последний раз дернул край его футболки и слез.

\- Чонни, поехали с нами. Мы же не разговариваем по-английски.

Ючон застонал. Джунсу попытался придать лицу как можно более умильное выражение, продержался несколько секунд и расхохотался. Чанмин попытался скрыть ответный смех за кашлем и сел на кровати.

\- Поехали вместе, что ли, - благодушно предложил он.

Джунсу прекратил смеяться.

Им обещали, что ехать недалеко и город они совершенно точно узнают, если поедут по дороге – едва заметной в пыли – но Чанмин все равно включил записанный в Вегасе диск.

\- Перевести?

\- Нет, спасибо, - отозвался Джунсу, - одного раза мне хватило.

\- Эта песня, - поучительно сказал Чанмин, - про любовь.

\- Эта песня про садомазо и резиновые костюмы, - мрачно отозвался Ючон.

\- Не хотел этого знать, - сказал Юнхо.

Джунсу согласно закивал, а потом уставился в окно, хотя разглядывать, кроме пыльной дороги, было особенно нечего. Задумавшись, он не заметил, как они подъехали к городу, в котором, судя по виду домов, жили два фермера и три коровы.

Оставив машину возле дороги, они вылезли и Джунсу направился вслед за Чанмином. Тот шел уверенно, и остановился, подойдя к какой-то табличке. На ней когда-то было написано название города и численность жителей, но со временем надпись наполовину стерлась, наполовину была загажена птицами, так что прочитать что-то не представлялось возможным. Джунсу с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам. Они были в Большом каньоне раз, в самом начале карьеры, но тогда фотосессия отнимала все время, не оставляя ни единой минуты на то, чтобы посмотреть достопримечательности.

Джунсу почувствовал мимолетный укол ностальгии и строго приказал себе справиться с этим. Он оглянулся на остальных, обнаружив, что рядом с ним остался только Ючон, который щурился в сторону пустых улиц городка, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и покачиваясь на пятках.

\- А где все?

Ючон мотнул головой.

\- Магазин ищут. Задумался?

\- Мм, - Джунсу пожал плечами и сделал шаг назад. Ючон обнял его за плечи, и он дернулся.

\- Обгорел что ли? - Ючон поспешно отнял руку, обеспокоенно рассматривая Джунсу. Тот отодвинулся и нервно улыбнулся.

\- Наверное. Надо крем купить.

\- Я тебя натру, - подмигнул Ючон, и зашагал к остальным. Джунсу двинулся следом.

Они вошли в магазинчик, похоже, единственный на всю округу. Внутри тот оказался удивительно просторным и заставленным холодильниками и полками. Джунсу заметил Джеджуна и Чанмина с корзинками, полными пива. Брюнетка на кассе смотрела на них со смесью любопытства и настороженности. Возле нее стоял Юнхо, со скучающим видом изучающий сигареты, выставленные на продажу рядом с презервативами.

Ючон направился к ним, тут же заговорив с кассиршей. Джунсу в очередной раз позавидовал коммуникабельности Ючона; она была такой же напускной, как его собственная, но выходила гораздо лучше.

Джунсу еще несколько минут бесцельно послонялся по магазину, рассматривая полки с незнакомой едой, пока его не позвали остальные. Джеджун накупил алкоголя и закуски; половину Чанмин выкинул на кассе, несмотря на протесты. Сам Чанмин озаботился продуктами, но и тут выбор был небольшой. Плиты в их вигваме не было, а значит, опять пришлось брать растворимую лапшу и сэндвичи.

\- Совсем как во время тура, - пошутил Джеджун, вызвал неловкую паузу вместо смеха. Джунсу отвел взгляд.

\- Поехали уже, - сказал он. - Темнеет. А то хозяин уйдет и придется нам спать в машине.

\- По-моему, ту дверь мы с легкостью откроем и сами, - махнул рукой Джеджун. Он притоптывал на месте, ожидая, пока Чанмин расплатится и разложит их покупки по пакетам.

\- И платить будете сами, - отозвался Юнхо. - Когда он взлом обнаружит.

Уже по пути к машине Джунсу вспомнил, что его интересовало.

\- Ючон, - позвал он. - Как город-то называется?

\- Я не спрашивал, - ответил Ючон. - выясни у Джона, когда приедем обратно.

\- Это еще кто? - Джунсу задумался и неуверенно спросил, - кассирша?

\- Балбес. Хозяин вигвамов.

Джунсу почувствовал, как теплеют щеки.

Когда они приехали обратно, уже почти совсем стемнело. Хозяин – Джон – вручил им ключ и, помахав рукой на прощанье, уехал на своем стареньком грузовичке в сторону Вегаса.

Поев, они впятером какое-то время смотрели телевизор, распластавшись по кровати, а потом Джунсу перебрался поближе к краю и там задремал.

Он проснулся, должно быть, через несколько часов; Джеджуна и Юнхо не было, а Чанмин и Ючон спали, привалившись к друг другу, полусидя и не раздевшись.

\- Спины же будут болеть, - проворчал Джунсу вполголоса, вытаскивая из проема между кроватями плед и накрывая обоих. Ючон запрокинул голову назад, забавно приоткрыв рот. Джунсу ткнул его в щеку пальцем, улыбнувшись; оглянулся в поисках мобильника Джеджуна, который тот всегда оставлял... точно. На столе. Сфотографировав, он осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, вытянул свою рубашку из кучи одежды, сваленной на кресло, и вышел.

Единственный свет снаружи предоставлял неоновый знак мотеля, светившийся красным. Одна буква в названии почти потухла и только изредка мигала. Дойдя до седьмого по счету вигвама, Джунсу обнаружил все-таки ярко светящий фонарь. Сев под ним, он вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь. Совсем рядом был слышен перестук колес. Должно быть, в последних вигвамах спать из-за поездов было невозможно.

Джунсу встал и побрел дальше, пытаясь высмотреть что-нибудь в полутьме. Фонари наверху вигвамов почти не давали света, а большая часть и вовсе не работала – на ремонте явно экономили. Впрочем, непохоже было, чтобы мотель приносил Джону хоть какую-то прибыль, так что экономия наверняка была оправдана.

Почти возле каждого номера стояла старая классическая машина; Джунсу подумал, что надо бы сказать об этом Ючону, а то тот как всегда, ничего не заметит у себя под носом. Джунсу криво улыбнулся. Его самого Ючон точно не замечал.

Он мотнул головой и направился обратно, намереваясь жестоко отобрать плед у Ючона и Чанмина и нормально поспать. На входе в вигвам он замешкался, поймав себя на желании сходить осмотреть и первые вигвамы.   
У второго он услышал Джеджуна, и нахмурился, подходя ближе.

Джеджун сидел на капоте очередной машины - несомненно, раритетной и заслуживающей лучшего обращения, - и мурлыкал какую-то мелодию себе под нос. Юнхо сидел рядом и молчал, ковыряя кедами землю. Стараясь не помешать, Джунсу сделал шаг назад.

За время его отсутствия обстановка в номере изменилась. Плед был скомкан и валялся на полу, а Ючон с Чанмином успели лечь под одеяла, заняв полкровати. Джунсу положил плед обратно, стянул джинсы и свалился на кровать, чувствуя, как мышцы ноют от усталости. Он вытянул руку вправо, наткнувшись о Чанмина.

\- Извини, - пробормотал он в подушку.

\- Джунсу? - раздался такой же сонный голос Ючона.

Сил отвечать не было; Джунсу свернулся на своем месте, пытаясь лечь поудобнее, и через минуту провалился в сон.

***

Джунсу сел в кровати, зевая и потирая ноющий от вчерашнего падения с нее бок. Все уже встали, и судя по яркому свету, пробивающемуся через плохо задернутые окна вигвама, он залежался до обеда.

За столом, едва ли не обвившись вокруг ноутбука, сидел Чанмин, сгорбившись и хмурясь в монитор. Услышав шум за спиной, он прикрыл экран и махнул рукой на кресло. Джунсу молча сел, все еще не проснувшись толком, подождал, пока Чанмин сделает кофе – в одной огромной кружке, чтобы не мыть две; воды постоянно не хватало. Две ложки сахара – на одну меньше, чем нравилось Джунсу, и на одну больше, чем привык Чанмин.

За несколько шагов от электрического чайника до стола Чанмин успел отпить пару глотков.

\- Утро, - сказал он, поставив кружку перед Джунсу.

\- Что читаешь?

\- Блоги, - дальше Чанмин не распространялся, и Джунсу мягко повернул к себе ноутбук. Чанмин не возражал.  
Поисковый критерий Чанмин задал широко: "ДБСК". Два дня в мотеле; меньше недели в штатах. Недостаточно времени, чтобы взволновать хоть кого-то.

Кроме фанатов.

\- Они не видели нас две недели, - сказал Чанмин, когда молчание затянулось. - Плюс-минус. В последней теории есть инопланетные обезьяны-пираты.

\- Правда? - шокированно переспросил Джунсу.

\- Нет, - Чанмин подвинул ноутбук так, чтобы экран было видно им обоим. - Про пиратов я додумал.

Джунсу улыбнулся.

\- Не понимаю, как никто не заметил нас в Вегасе. Я думал, Касси везде.

\- Может, нас кто и видел. Но я бы на их месте подумал, что обознался. ДБСК же не могут пить виски литрами в казино.

Сухой тон Чанмина развеселил Джунсу еще больше; отсмеявшись, он решительно закрыл ноутбук, не слушая протестов.

\- А где все?

\- Поехали в город. У нас продукты кончились, видишь, даже завтракать нечем.

\- Надо было брать больше лапши, - заметил Джунсу.

\- Надо было брать меньше Ючона, - без запала ответил Чанмин; в конце концов, он ел столько же, если не больше. Вздохнул, притворно вытирая слезы. - Хотя без него тебе было бы одиноко и холодно по ноч...

\- Чанмин.

Тот улыбнулся, поднимая руки вверх.

\- Молчу.

\- Я к Джону, - после паузы сказал Джунсу. - Попробую найти что-нибудь поесть.

Джон спал, положив ноги на стол, а шляпу - на лицо, но потянулся, как только услышал колокольчик входной двери.

\- Привет, - сказал Джунсу по-корейски; всякая английская фраза мгновенно убеждала Джона, что за ночь Джунсу магическим образом изучил весь английский в совершенстве, и можно было долго и упоенно о чем-то вещать.

Как форма общения, рисунки действовали гораздо лучше. Джунсу начертил овал посередине синего отрывного листа, и косую, ломкую черту посередине.

\- Яйцо, - сказал он как можно громче.

Джон внимательно посмотрел на рисунок и разразился тирадой. Джунсу прервал его, постучав по листу ручкой и неуверенно повторил:

\- Яйцо?

Для верности он нарисовал рядом курицу, при виде которой Джон расхохотался и похлопал его по плечу. Джунсу вздохнул, наблюдая, как Джон оторвал листок и себе - с календаря на стене, переместив мотель на день вперед - и увлеченно принялся что-то чертить.

Когда Джунсу убедил Джона, что хотел поговорить о яйцах, а не о шаровых молниях, периоде кубизма, машинах или чьей-то собаке – он подозревал, что за собаку была принята курица – прошло около получаса. У Джона были либо курицы-мутанты, либо несущиеся страусы, - ничем другим размер яиц, которыми тот поделился с Джунсу, объяснить было нельзя.

Подходя к вигваму, Джунсу заметил остальных. Машина была брошена неподалеку, в стороне от дороги, и на ней, размахивая руками, сидел Джеджун, что-то вещая.

\- А, Джунсу! - помахал он. - Ты был у Джона? Спроси, есть у него шланг?

\- Зачем?

\- Он хочет помыть машину, - объяснил Юнхо, забирая яйца и заходя внутрь.

\- И так развалюха, пусть хоть красивая будет.

\- Очень осмысленное действие, учитывая, что пыли плевать на красоту машины. Она все равно пристанет обратно через пару часов, - добавил Чанмин, прислонившийся к двери вигвама.

\- А где Ючон? - спросил Джунсу.

\- Ючон нашел шланг, - объявил Ючон, таща находку на плече. - И это, - он приподнял старый магнитофон, в котором еще был слот для кассет на пару с верхним, для дисков.

\- Что там с водой? – Чанмин перехватил шланг, помогая уложить его в машину. Ючон неопределенно махнул рукой.

\- Колонка выше, ближе к поездам.

Два часа спустя Джунсу передал очередь на тягание колонки Юнхо и уселся на траву, отдыхая. Температура поднялась еще; жарило почти невыносимо, и все они давно оставались только в легких летних шортах, грязных от пыли, пота и мыла.

Джунсу окатило водой, и он взвизгнул. Триумфальное "ха!" Чанмина оставляло мало надежды на то, что это была случайность.

Джунсу сощурился и ухмыльнулся, широко и беспечно.

\- Это война! - предупредил он, и был вознагражден еще одним душем. - Юнхо! - крикнул он. - Двое против одного - бросай колонку!

Когда импровизированная войнушка, к которой присоединились остальные, окончилась, Джунсу повалился на траву там, где стоял, задыхаясь от смеха.

\- Сдаюсь, - трагически сказал Джеджун, осматривая себя в зеркало заднего вида. - Я сегодня в душ первый.

\- Мечтай, - вяло возразил Юнхо, не поднимая головы с живота Джунсу. - Ты из нас самый чистый.

\- Вы меня с мылом вымыли, ага, - сухо ответил Джеджун и бросил в Юнхо пучок травы. Тот улыбнулся и зевнул, не прикрывая рот.

\- Я сломал ноготь, - через минуту проинформировал их Джеджун, закончив инспекцию боевых ранений. - Травма. Несите мне ужин в постель.

\- Мы же все с тобой спим! Натаскаешь крошек, - сказал Джунсу.

\- Джунсу, - через минуту молчания заметил Чанмин. - Это было отличное наблюдение.

\- Заткнись, - Джунсу покраснел.

Позже Чанмин включил какую-то из своих песен, на этот раз спетую девушкой, и подпевал английской лирике по-корейски. Джунсу с Джеджуном расстелили плед на траве, свалили туда еду и выпивку, и импровизированный пикник занял их до вечера, а потом надо было возвращаться обратно.

\- Завтра надо съездить в город, - сказал Джеджун в машине. - Всем вместе.

\- Зачем? - поинтересовался Чанмин.

\- Мы нашли хороший бар.

\- Алкоголики, - сонно пробормотал Джунсу.

За сотню метров до вигвама машина заглохла, и пришлось толкать ее вручную. Джон уже уехал, включив неоновую вывеску и фонари.

Джунсу остался снаружи, дошел до того же автомобиля, на котором парой ночей раньше сидели Джеджун с Юнхо. На нем и правда было удобно сидеть. С такого расстояния гомон в их перенаселенном вигваме превратился в легкий гул, изредка - смех; Джунсу расслабленно вздохнул и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прохладным ветерком.

\- Развлекаешься?

Ючон присел рядом, подвинулся еще ближе, прижимаясь к Джунсу бедром. Машина была узкой, но не настолько, чтобы они не поместились на багажнике вдвоем. Джунсу попытался списать мурашки на порыв ветра.

\- Думаю, - ответил он честно. - Я бы остался тут жить.

Ючон тихо рассмеялся.

\- На что?

\- Помечтать не дашь, - улыбнулся в ответ Джунсу.

Они сидели молча, Ючон изредка затягивался сигаретой, потом прикурил от нее же следующую.

\- Джунсу.

\- Мм?

\- Что мы будем делать, когда вернемся?

\- Работать, наверное, - Джунсу пожал плечами и повернулся к Ючону, удивленный, как близко они сидели. - Есть варианты?

\- Уехать в Тибет растить яков, - предложил Ючон. Джунсу рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся от дыма, замахав руками.

\- Я помню, что Макс предложил нам сменить имидж, но не настолько же, - выдавил он хрипло, поднимая взгляд на Ючона. - Но я не против выступать в оранжевых тогах. Только Джеджуна будет тяжело убедить.

\- Поедем без Джеджуна, - подмигнул ему Ючон. - Ему все равно оранжевый не идет.

Джунсу отдаленно представлял, как по-идиотски улыбается, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он отобрал сигарету у Ючона, затянулся и снова закашлялся.

\- Эй, - обеспокоенно сказал Ючон.- Тебе нельзя.

Джунсу прокашлял свое полное согласие, и они снова замолчали.

\- Я рад, что ты тогда не ушел, - внезапно сказал Ючон.

\- Я же обещал, - ответил Джунсу.

\- В болезни и здравии, в горе и в радости? Не помню такого в контракте.

\- Очень мелкий шрифт, - серьезно, насколько мог, заверил Джунсу, поднимая смеющийся взгляд на Ючона. Тот наклонился к нему, не прекращая улыбаться, и поцеловал.

Джунсу застыл, машинально открывая рот, когда Ючон лизнул его губы. Ему вдруг вспомнилось, что в комнате не было холодильника, и яйца, наверное, протухли за день, но потом Ючон запустил одну руку ему в волосы, а вторую положил на бедро, и в этот раз Джунсу не смог бы списать дрожь на погоду. Он закрыл глаза, расслабляясь, отвечая на поцелуй, скользя по его языку своим. Когда Ючон отстранился, Джунсу обнаружил, что влит в него, как горячий металл в форму.

\- Ючон, - сказал он. Кашлянул. - Ты на вкус, как пепельница с пивом.

Ючон издал какой-то звук, не совсем смех, не совсем всхлип, и уронил голову Джунсу на плечо.

\- Я брошу курить.

\- Я не против, - подумав, решил Джунсу, смотря в землю. Совсем стемнело. Его кроссовки были едва заметным светлым пятном, и он не мог различить темные кеды Ючона. - Ючон.

\- Что?

\- Иди спать, - мягко сказал Джунсу.

Он думал, что Ючон возразит, но тот поднялся и медленно направился к вигваму.

Джунсу неграциозно сполз с багажника на землю. Гравий впивался ему в шорты.

Он вздохнул, раз, потом еще, и уткнулся головой в колени.

Утром, наверное, из-за вчерашнего напряжения - или оттого, что плед нужно было стирать и спать пришлось без него - Джунсу проснулся едва ли позже рассвета. Солнце встало, но он еще слышал щебетание птиц. Сполоснув лицо холодной водой, он вышел на улицу, ежась от непрогретого воздуха.

Знак мотеля еще горел - значит, Джона не было. Джунсу пошел к нему все равно, чтобы что-нибудь сделать, избавиться от нервной энергии, и увидел Юнхо. Тот сдержанно говорил что-то в мобильный, то и дело потирая лоб. До Джунсу доносились только отдельные слова.

\- Папа! - наконец, громко воскликнул Юнхо. - Хватит уже говорить так о моих друзьях... я приеду через неделю.

С раздраженным вздохом он отнял трубку от уха, не прощаясь. Джунсу подошел ближе и кашлянул; Юнхо охнул от неожиданности и махнул ему рукой.

\- Твой отец звонил? - неуверенно спросил Джунсу.

Юнхо скривил губы и кивнул. Больше ничего он не предложил, но и не ушел. Они топтались посередине между домиком Джона и своим вигвамом. Джунсу ковырял землю носком кроссовка.

\- Вы поссорились с Ючоном? - спросил вдруг Юнхо. Джунсу отвернулся. Пожал плечами.

\- Пошли, - сказал он вместо ответа. - Как насчет яичницы на завтрак?

\- На чем?

\- Днем можно будет хоть на дороге жарить, но пока обойдемся плитой.

Плита была электрическая и совсем миниатюрная. Чанмин одолжил ее у Джона вчера утром, оставив взамен двадцать долларов. Пока остальные спали, а Юнхо ушел принимать душ, Джунсу разбил шесть взятых вчера яиц в огромную сковородку, края которой на плите даже не умещались.

Пока он следил за яичницей, успел встать Джеджун, покрутился вокруг, спросив, где Юнхо, постучал в дверь ванной и вышел. Чанмин поднялся, когда Джунсу соскребал подгоревшую посередине яичницу в тарелки и неуклюже пытался порезать ее деревянной лопаткой.

\- Надо кофе заварить, - сказал Джунсу. Чанмин послушно включил чайник и уселся на кресло ждать завтрака.

Оставшись на кровати один, Ючон распластался по всей ее поверхности, и Джунсу пришлось идти будить его.

\- Юнхо! - крикнул он заодно. - Давай там быстрее, завтрак готов! - и потряс Ючона за плечо. - Вставай.

Ючон сонно потянулся и открыл глаза, прищурившись на него.

\- Утро?

\- Яичница, - проинформировал его Джунсу и отошел. Ючон перевернулся на бок и снова уснул.

Вернулся Джеджун, пыльный, зато с электрической бритвой.

\- В машине была, - потряс он ей. - Юнхо уже утонул?

\- Нет, - ответил ему Юнхо, выходя из ванной. - Иди умойся. И побрейся.

Джеджун показал ему язык, и Джунсу покачал головой, улыбаясь.

\- Садись, - поторопил он.

\- Куда? - Джеджун осмотрел комнату, разводя руками. Потом бесцеремонно подвинул Ючона и сел на кровать, потянув Юнхо за собой. Ючон сел в кровати, потирая глаза рукой и зевнул.

\- Утро? - снова спросил он.

\- Яичница, - ответил Джеджун. - Вы вчера что, поссорились?

Глядел он прямо на Джунсу; тот отвел взгляд, уставившись в стену. Пожал плечами.

\- Чайник вскипел, - сказал Чанмин в тишине. Джунсу благодарно улыбнулся ему и раздал всем тарелки.

Ближе к середине дня Джеджун вспомнил, что хотел свозить их в бар в городе; он велел всем одеться поприличнее и разбросал половину своего чемодана по вигваму, пытаясь найти любимые джинсы. Джунсу переступил через свой давно потерянный полосатый свитер и вышел под ворчание Джеджуна. В машине он включил кондиционер, откинулся на сиденье и закрыл глаза.

Дверь на стороне водителя открылась почти сразу же.

\- Парни не будут против, если мы не начнем целоваться у них на глазах, - сказал Ючон. Сиденье скрипнуло, когда он сел. - Незачем было так пугаться.

Джунсу прерывисто вдохнул.

\- Ючон, - сказал он и замолчал, не зная, как начать. - Нас теперь трое.

\- Я знаю, - по голосу было слышно, что Ючон нахмурился. Джунсу едва не улыбнулся; он знал его слишком хорошо.

\- Мы вернемся в Японию.

\- Это тоже.

Джунсу открыл глаза и выпрямился, взъерошив отросшие волосы.

\- Я не хочу уходить и от вас двоих только потому, что не смогу с тобой работать, когда ты меня бросишь, - сказал он, не прерываясь даже на вдохи. Ючон смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом.

\- "Когда", - повторил он, криво усмехнувшись. - Хорошего ты обо мне мнения.

Джунсу дернул уголком губ.

\- Да ладно. Собираешься провести со мной остаток жизни? Ючон, - он развернулся к Ючону и положил ладонь на его запястье. - Я не буду рисковать тем, что у меня осталось, ради пары ночей. Мне и одной развалившейся группы хватило.

Ючон потерянно смотрел ему в глаза, а потом отвернулся, и его пальцы выскользнули из-под руки Джунсу.

\- Чанмин, - сказал он спокойно. - Хочешь порулить?

подошедший Чанмин прищурился, но ничего не сказал, только кивнул и улыбнулся краем рта, в ожидании, пока Ючон переберется на заднее сиденье.

\- Всю жизнь мечтал. - Он нацепил на нос солнцезащитные очки, те же, что были раньше на Джеджуне, и сел за руль. Юнхо с Джеджуном ввалились в машину, вяло переругиваясь о том, кто из них забыл включить чайник прежде, чем наливать остальным кофе.

Джунсу сжал руку в кулак. Кончики его пальцев были холодными.

Паб, в который притащил их Джеджун, был типичным заведением из дешевых американских фильмов; сцена два на два метра, на которой стоял микрофон, барная стойка с бутылками, которые, казалось, уже покрылись пылью. За столиками сидело едва ли человек пятнадцать - все население города, не иначе, мрачно подумал Джунсу.  
Джеджун гордо обвел помещение рукой.

\- Какое великолепие, - сказал Чанмин. Джеджун стукнул его в плечо.

\- Мы здесь ради выпивки. Есть желающие надраться?

Джунсу поднял руку первым, отчего Юнхо рядом присвистнул и кивнул.

После второй стопки текилы Джунсу каким-то образом оказался зажат между Ючоном и стеной, хотя раньше сидел рядом с Юнхо. Он нахмурился, когда Ючон обхватил его за плечи, пальцами рассеянно поглаживая шею. Второй рукой он поднимал ко рту очередную порцию текилы.

\- Ючон, - строго сказал Джунсу, не отодвигаясь.

\- Почему какие-то убогие поют третий час разными голосами? - проворчал Чанмин, подпирая голову рукой.

\- Чанмин, - не менее строго сказал Джунсу.

\- У них тут вечер талантов, - пояснил Ючон, прекратив гладить шею Джунсу и переместив руку ему на талию. Отодвигаться было некуда, если только не пересесть на колени Джеджуну. Джунсу идея не привлекала. - Кто хочет делает что хочет.

Юнхо промычал что-то одобрительное и налил себе и другим еще. Они были не слишком пьяны, как раз, чтобы расслабиться - по их меркам, основная часть еще даже не началась - но Джунсу чувствовал, как слегка кренилась комната всякий раз, когда он поворачивал голову слишком резко.

\- Надо нам спеть, - задумчиво провозгласил Джеджун. Чанмин подавился своим виски.

\- Чего?

\- Спеть, - медленно, как неразумному, повторил Джеджун. - Помнишь еще, как это делается?

\- Куда уж мне до вас, - фыркнул Чанмин и обернулся на сцену. Джунсу проследил взглядом туда же. Микрофон поблескивал в мягком свете ламп.

\- И что петь будем? - спросил Ючон. С такого расстояния были заметны синяки у него под глазами, только-только начавшие проходить. Джунсу помотал головой, и комната покачнулась еще сильнее. - Гимн Кореи?

\- Я его не помню, - смущенно протянул Джеджун. Юнхо потрепал его по плечу. - Иди ты, - улыбаясь, отмахнулся Джеджун. - Зато я помню весь наш миллион песен. Даже на китайском одну.

\- Вот иди и спой им на китайском, - сказал Ючон.

\- Можно что-нибудь английское взять, - предложил Джунсу. - Такое... Что все знают. Что мы там на репетициях пели? - он дернул Ючона за прядь волос, привалившись к нему. Потом резко выпрямился, аккуратно сложив руки на стол. Вскинул брови на вопросительный взгляд Юнхо.

\- Джингл беллз, - сухо ответил Чанмин.

В результате они вспомнили какую-то из тех американских баллад, которые Чанмин, уча язык, переводил на корейский. Джунсу они не нравились - слишком печальные или про убийства - но он помнил слова.

Записываться, уверил Ючон, было не нужно, только вовремя встать - сцена и так подолгу пустовала, пока очередной подвыпивший посетитель не принимался горланить что-то, то и дело путаясь в словах.

Когда они сгрудились возле микрофона, улыбаясь друг другу, Джунсу прикусил губу. Привычка за год никуда не делась; они встали в том порядке, в каком стояли всегда. Пытаясь смотреть одновременно в глаза всем, Юнхо начал мелодию. Джунсу вступил следующий, без распевки не попадая в какие-то ноты и все-таки путая слова. Когда они закончили, им никто не хлопал и не визжал, кидая на сцену игрушки и полотенца. Фанатки не скандировали их имена, и единственный комментарий, который им перевел Ючон, был "неплохи парни, но слишком уж сопливо".

Джунсу был необъяснимо, невероятно счастлив.

С собой они забрали еще четыре бутылки, намереваясь как следует напиться. На дне одной из них оказался червяк, в съедобности которого выразил сомнения Ючон, втянув в спор Джеджуна. В результате Джеджун вызвался съесть червяка, если они допьют ее до конца.

Приехали они едва ли после заката, хохоча и дразня Чанмина его единственной выпитой стопкой. Новой машины уже не было; Джунсу бросил взгляд на вывеску, но она еще не горела. Чанмин поставил их машину поближе к вигваму и прицельным тычком в бок выгрузил из нее Джунсу.

Они развалились на кровати. Джеджун нежно обнимал бутылки, то и дело подливая всем и каждому и поторапливая пить. Через несколько стопок комната перестала мелко трястись, стоило Джунсу повернуть голову, и начала вместо этого плавать, даже если он лежал – то есть, валялся на коленях Юнхо, - смирно.

Когда зазвонил телефон, он не сразу понял, что это. Поднял недоуменный взгляд на Юнхо и запустил руку в его задний карман, доставая оттуда мобильник.

\- Тебя, - сказал Джунсу.

Юнхо нажал на кнопку вызова и минуту внимательно слушал; затем резко рявкнул "Отгребись!" и кинул мобильный в кресло, не попав. Джунсу понадеялся, что телефон остался цел. Хотя, если им продолжат названивать, лучше бы сломался.

\- Наливай, - мрачно сказал Юнхо, - задолбал со своей ответственностью. Юнхо, ты лидер. Юнхо, ты должен отвечать за свои поступки... да дураку понятно, какой я лидер, если моя группа развалилась.

Джунсу смотрел в потолок, удивленный вспышкой Юнхо. Тот потер виски, протянул Джеджуну стопку и выпил налитое залпом, даже не взяв положенную четверть лайма.

\- Еще давай, - сказал Джеджун. - Чтобы не зря.

Джунсу хотелось сказать, что Юнхо хороший лидер, самый лучший, который у них только мог быть, и не его вина, что так получилось. Все когда-нибудь заканчивается.

Он промолчал, вместо этого выпив еще.

К четвертой бутылке, той, которая была с червем, пьющим добрался один Джеджун. Он упорно наливал себе еще и еще, но пил уже не так быстро, как раньше. Джунсу казалось, что если он сам выпьет еще каплю, текила польется у него из ушей прямо на простынь. Спать на мокрой простыне ему не хотелось. Особого опьянения он не чувствовал; разве что было тяжело сосредоточиться и выражаться связно.

\- ...а если еще и сон по два часа прибавить, то это неудивительно. Пришли ему кимчи, которое готовит твоя мама, - говорил Ючон где-то слева. Джунсу повернул голову к нему и прислушался. Они опять спорили с Джеджуном и, на этот раз, с Чанмином, о том, как последний похудел.

\- Я ему сам сделаю, - возмутился Джеджун, наваливаясь на Чанмина. Тот вяло оттолкнул его, и Джеджун опасно накренился. С трудом выпрямившись, он продолжил:

\- Поэтому вы должны были пойти с нами!

\- Чтобы ты кормил Чанмина кимчи? - уточнил Юнхо откуда-то над Джунсу. Джеджун закивал, потом помотал головой и упал на покрывало, не удержав равновесия.

\- Лучше мясо присылай, - посоветовал ему Юнхо. - Отец до последнего считал, что вы одумаетесь.

Джунсу пожалел, что не видит его лица. Джеджун фыркнул. Когда он лежал, Джунсу видел от него только ноги, болтающиеся в воздухе. От нечего делать он рассматривал джеджуновы фиолетовые носки.

\- Мы тоже считали, что он одумается, - горько сказал Джеджун.

\- Мы же сразу решили, что уйдем, - сказал Джунсу потолку. - Я бы даже деньги заплатил. Жаль, за вас выкуп не назначили.

\- Жаль, - сказал Чанмин.

Они замолчали, и Джунсу успел закрыть глаза и почти задремать, когда Джеджун издал горловой радостный звук, от которого он вздрогнул и сел, чуть покачнувшись. Его поддержал Ючон, неизвестно когда оказавшийся рядом.

\- Червяк! - сказал Ючон.

\- Червяк, - согласился Джеджун, маниакально ухмыляясь.

\- Ну? - сказал Ючон.

\- Где у тебя камера? - встрял Чанмин, зачем-то потряхивая мобильник Джеджуна. Тот забрал его, что-то потыкал и отдал обратно.

\- Вот, снимает.

Джунсу зачарованно следил, как Джеджун пытается положить червяка в рот, каждый раз отдергиваясь, едва тот касался языка.

\- Как на вкус? - не выдержав, спросил он.

\- Сам попробуй, - огрызнулся Джеджун.

\- Я тебе поверю на слово, - Джунсу подвинулся ближе к Ючону.

Джеджун все-таки умудрился положить червя себе на язык и продемонстрировал это в камеру мобильного, не переставая ухмыляться. Потом он осторожно закрыл рот и начал старательно жевать. Нахмурился.

\- Ничего так, - сказал он, наконец. - Горьковат.

Чанмин ткнул в экран, и мобильник пикнул, останавливая запись.

\- Ты съел червя, - сказал Джунсу. - Из бутылки.

\- Я ли не герой, - подмигнул ему Джеджун.

Юнхо громко зевнул и потянулся, так, что Джунсу услышал, как хрустнули его суставы.

\- Ты не герой, ты садист. От тебя текилой несет за милю, а мне от тебя в сантиметре спать.

Джеджун послал ему воздушный поцелуй, хихикнув, и Джунсу, не выдержав, расхохотался.

Юнхо застонал и накрыл голову подушкой.

***

Джунсу проснулся; голова у него болела. Он открыл глаза и сел в кровати. Разбудили его, кажется, какие-то звуки, но он не мог вспомнить, какие. За окном было темно.

Справа спокойно спал Чанмин, но Джеджуна рядом с ним не было, и Ючона тоже. Из ванной доносилось встревоженное бормотание. Джунсу нахмурился и неуклюже перевалился через Юнхо, поднимаясь.

Ючон стоял, привалившись к облицованной кафелем стене. Рядом с ним возле унитаза на коленях стоял Джеджун, опустив голову, и тяжело, хрипло дыша.

\- Его рвет, - сказал Ючон, подняв на Джунсу беспомощный взгляд.

Джеджун издал звук, мало похожий на смех.

\- Кажется, - он закрыл рот рукой на мгновение, но его не вырвало. - Я отравился... червяком.

Джунсу закусил губу, пытаясь уговорить себя не паниковать.

\- Доктор, - начал он, но Ючон покачал головой.

\- Нужна страховка, и я не знаю, где тут больницы, из Вегаса ехать два часа.

\- Что случилось?

Джунсу едва не подскочил, когда подошел Юнхо, сердитый и заспанный.

\- Джеджун отравился, - сказал Ючон.

Юнхо перестал зевать и сосредоточился.

\- Вода нужна, - сказал он.

Джеджун промычал что-то согласное и снова склонился над унитазом.

\- Ты как? - не зная, что еще сделать, спросил Джунсу.

\- Отлично, - сказал Джеджун. - Я уже...

На этот раз его все-таки вырвало; Джунсу переплел пальцы рук, чтобы не дотронуться до него.

\- Воды он уже выпил, - продолжил за Джеджуна Ючон. - Не знаю, сколько. Когда я встал, тут пустой чайник стоял.

\- Еще, - решил Юнхо. - Ючон, разбуди Чанмина. Джон скоро приедет?

Джунсу не заметил, как прошел остаток ночи, волнуясь за Джеджуна. Того попеременно трясло и шатало, и им с Юнхо пришлось перетащить его на кровать. В какой-то момент Юнхо, рявкнув, выгнал Чанмина и Ючона за дверь вигвама, а потом Джеджуна затрясло опять, и он начал поскуливать, свернувшись на кровати. Джунсу был уверен, что все они травились алкоголем хоть раз, но не мог вспомнить, чтобы так нервничал. Оттого, что нельзя было вызвать доктора? Без Джона и других постояльцев они были все равно, что одни посреди пустыни.

Рассвет застал Джунсу на кресле, наблюдающим за беспокойно метающимся по кровати Джеджуном. Взъерошенные Чанмин и Ючон заглянули внутрь, перебросившись парой встревоженных фраз с Юнхо, и тот вышел. Джунсу их не слушал; в голове у него стучало, а глаза закрывались против воли. он встрепенулся, когда Юнхо зашел обратно, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Сказал им съездить в город, привезти чего-нибудь от желудка, а потом снять еще вигвам, - сказал он. Джунсу кивнул. - На сегодня останемся с тобой вдвоем тут. - Юнхо оглядел его, и вздохнул. - Ляг, поспи. Я за вами присмотрю.

Джунсу заставил себя сползти с кресла. Правая нога затекла, и до кровати пришлось сделать пару прыжков, отчего голова, по его ощущениям, едва не взорвалась. Он лег на другую кровать, подальше, чтобы не мешать Джеджуну, и сквозь ресницы смотрел, как Юнхо устраивается в кресле с кружкой кофе в одной руке и мобильным телефоном в другой.

\- Кто звонил? - спросил Джунсу.

\- Что?

\- Вчера.

Юнхо кивнул, помрачнев.

\- Менеджер. - Он помолчал. - Я пропустил интервью для какого-то канала.

Джунсу закрыл глаза.

\- Мы бы все равно разошлись, - сказал он. - Через десять лет. Семь.

Юнхо молчал, потом Джунсу услышал стук кружки о стол.

\- Хотя бы не так.

\- Мы решили, что у нас лидера не будет, - Джунсу хотел добавить еще что-нибудь, но слова тяжело прилипали к гортани, слипшись в ком и мешая говорить.

\- Джеджун опять отказался? - Юнхо тихо рассмеялся. - Джунсу.

\- Что? - спросил Джунсу, когда стало очевидно, что ответ требуется.

\- Спасибо за поездку.

На следующее утро, вернее, это же утро, но позже – Джунсу с трудом ориентировался во времени, хотя в голове уже почти не стучало – Джеджуна перестало рвать. Ни Ючон, ни Чанмин в их вигвам не заходили, и каждый раз, когда Джунсу открывал глаза, Юнхо неизменно сидел в кресле с кружкой.

Джунсу осторожно сел, спустив ноги на прохладный пол.

\- Сколько времени? - шепотом спросил он.

Юнхо оторвался от мобильного.

\- Полдень. Ты в порядке?

\- Угу. Как Джеджун?

\- Спит.

Джеджун и правда спал, изредка вздыхая и ворочаясь. Он выглядел до страшного бледным, лоб покрывала испарина. Рядом, на подушке, валялось полотенце. Джунсу потрогал его - все еще влажное.

\- Будешь? - Юнхо протянул ему стакан. Джунсу благодарно кивнул и взял, жадно глотая воду.

\- Я выйду, - сказал он. Юнхо кивнул и уткнулся в телефон.

На улице Джунсу наткнулся на Ючона, который сидел на траве, привалившись к покатой стене вигвама. Он сел рядом, сорвав травинку, подул на нее и зажал в зубах. От сна и чистого воздуха голова прояснилась. Молчание первым прервал Ючон.

\- Как Джеджун?

\- Спит, - Джунсу сощурился, глядя в небо.

\- А ты?

Джунсу пожал плечами.

\- Вы хоть поспали?

\- В машине, - кивнул Ючон, вдруг улыбнувшись. - Говорил же, что можно там разлечься. Потом приехал Джон, мы взяли у него еще номер. Он даже доктора предложил и льда. Чанмин отнес утром. Ну, лед. Не доктора, - уточнил он. Вздохнул. - Джунсу...

Джунсу наклонил голову, показывая, что слушает, и зашипел – травинка резанула его по искусанным за ночь губам.

Ючон провел по его рту пальцами.

\- Кровь, - зачем-то объяснил он. Джунсу облизнулся, чувствуя на губах металлический вкус крови и соленый - пальцев Ючона.

\- Я думал, что сказать, - продолжил Ючон. Он рвал траву возле своих шлепанцев, по травинке за раз, у самого корня. - Чтобы не соврать.

Джунсу то и дело трогал губу языком, сопротивляясь желанию надавить, чтобы кровь снова пошла.

\- Не знаю. Про остаток жизни, в смысле, - Ючон сцепил руки в замок, глядя прямо перед собой. На щеке у него была свежая царапина. - Но. Помнишь, что Джеджун говорил? про старость?

Джунсу пожал плечами. Джеджун много чего говорил.

Начинало припекать, и ему хотелось пойти внутрь, включить кондиционер и забраться под одеяло с головой, заснуть, ни о чем не думая.

\- Что хотел бы жить вместе, даже когда у нас внуки будут. Помнишь?

Джунсу не помнил, но кивнул. Ючон кивнул в ответ и продолжил:

\- Я подумал, что вполне могу себе это представить. Большой дом, собаки. Ты. - Он пожал плечами, неуклюже, и криво улыбнулся. - Это считается за всю жизнь?

Джунсу замер, смотря на большое облако вдалеке, бесформенное и серое по краю.

\- Это не то, - сказал он. - Джеджун же там тоже будет жить. И Юнхо. И Чанмин.

\- У меня не очень со словами, - сказал Ючон. - Хочешь, я тебе песню напишу?

Джунсу коротко рассмеялся.

\- А ты попроще, - посоветовал он. Облако раздуло ветром на две части, и оно напоминало разбитое блюдце.   
Ючон вздохнул опять, и вдруг обнял Джунсу, лбом уткнувшись в его плечо.

\- Я тебя люблю, - почти неразборчиво сказал он. - Может, все-таки песню?

Джунсу зажмурился на мгновение.

\- А где Чанмин?

Ючон отпустил его и поднял голову.

\- Чан... - он запустил руку в волосы. - Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Тебе признаются, а ты спрашиваешь про Чанмина.

\- Нет, правда, - повторил Джунсу, пытаясь не улыбаться. - Где Чанмин?

\- Откуда мне знать. Был в номере. Ты всех так отшиваешь? Мог бы просто сказать "нет, Ючон, мы друг другу не..."

Джунсу поцеловал его. Ючон поперхнулся, кажется, и не отвечал несколько секунд, а потом обхватил Джунсу за шею и закрыл глаза. От его рук пахло травой и немного пылью; Джунсу улыбнулся в поцелуй, чувствуя ответную улыбку. Прикусив губу Ючона, потянул, и, наконец, совсем отстранился.

\- Хм, - сказал Ючон. - Джунсу.

\- Что?

\- Надо узнать, где Чанмин.

Джунсу расхохотался и схватился руками за тут же заболевшую голову.

\- Он тут, - сухо сказал Чанмин, подходя к ним. - Не хотел вам мешать, но Юнхо разнервничался.

Он развернулся и пошел к вигваму.

\- Как думаешь, он успел нас сфотографировать? - задумчиво спросил Ючон.

\- Надеюсь, - сказал Джунсу.

Он вернулся в вигвам, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь, когда увидел, что Юнхо спит, свернувшись в неудобной на вид позе в кресле. Разбросанные пакетики растворимого кофе неровной кучкой лежали на столе. Джеджун уже не спал, а просто полулежал в кровати, собрав вокруг себя все подушки и рассеянно переключая беззвучные каналы телевизора.

\- Ты как? - тихо спросил Джунсу.

\- Нормально. - сказал Джеджун и поморщился. - Не очень. Он всю ночь не спал?

\- Почти, - кивнул Джунсу и сел на кровать. Джеджун вздохнул и выключил телевизор.

Большую часть дня Джунсу дремал. В какой-то момент Юнхо перебрался на кровать, и он подвинулся ближе к Джеджуну. Иногда сквозь сон он слышал голоса и шуршание одеяла, когда тот вставал. Вечером, когда Джунсу открыл глаза, у него возникло стойкое ощущение дежа вю. Он мотнул головой. По крайней мере, она не болела. Зато он отлежал себе бока и спину. Спать не хотелось. Ючона и Чанмина по-прежнему не было, а Юнхо что-то готовил.

Джунсу отогнал жгучее желание рассказать Юнхо и Джеджуну про то, что ему сказал Ючон. Он лежал, пытаясь не рассмеяться, а потом встал и вышел, захватив телефон. Джон когда-то за прошедший день успел починить большую часть фонарей и вывеску, и в их свете вигвамы выглядели как настоящие. Джунсу сел на стоящую рядом машину, набирая письмо брату. Закончив, он поколебался, все-таки нажал на "удалить". Стало легче, как будто он и правда выговорился.

Когда он вернулся в вигвам, Юнхо молча подал ему тарелку с рисом, а Джеджун, слабо улыбнувшись, похлопал по плечу.

Может, ничего говорить вслух и не надо было.

***

Большую часть следующего дня, под ежечасные уверения Джеджуна, что он и правда хорошо себя чувствует, Джунсу собирал вещи. Футболки, непарные носки и почему-то шарф, разбросанные по комнате; провода от ноутбука, айпода, зарядки мобильных - он аккуратно складывал все на кресло. Следующий день был последним в мотеле, и Джон предупредил заранее, что утром не приезжает, так что лучше бы им ничего не забыть в номере. Еще самое время было выкинуть упаковки от чипсов и банки пива, сваленные в углу.

Джеджун выдернул очередную кучу одежды у Джунсу из рук.

\- Джунсу, - сказал он, пытаясь выглядеть серьезно и убедительно. - Хватит выкидывать мусор, нам тут еще весь завтрашний день торчать. Поехали в город.

\- Опять? - Джунсу наклонился подобрать упавшую майку. - Хватит пить.

Джеджун отмахнулся от него, отобрал одежду и свалил на кровать.

\- Петь, а не пить. Дома вместе даже в караоке не сходишь – придется в другую страну лететь, - он усмехнулся, дернув плечом. Джунсу медленно кивнул.

В машине он старался не смотреть на Ючона, который пререкался с Чанмином по поводу его музыкальных вкусов – в конце концов, Чанмин просто включил радио, и они ехали часть пути под песню "про коров", как он выразился. Кантри Ючона не устроило почти так же, чего, подозревал Джунсу, Чанмин и добивался. По крайней мере, если судить по не сходящей с его лица ухмылке.

Микрофон со сцены в баре не исчез, но его плотно занимала местная группа подростков, игравшая что-то наподобие рока. Солист то и дело промахивался мимо нот, но на клавишах сидела симпатичная девушка, благодаря которой их освистывали нечасто.

\- Подождем? - разочарованно спросил Джеджун, стоило им сесть у стойки. Ючон обратился к бармену, спросив о чем-то, покивал и повернулся к ним, заодно протянув меню.

\- Не выйдет, - сказал он. - Они тут надолго.

Бармен вдруг поинтересовался, откуда они, и Ючон, немного удивившись, ответил: "Корея". Бармен присвистнул, а потом разразился тирадой, большую часть которой Ючон просидел с обалделым видом, кивая. Джунсу прикрыл рукой рот, чтобы не видно было, как он старательно пытается не рассмеяться, и увидел, что Джеджун повторил его жест.

\- Чего он хочет? - справившись с собой кое-как, спросил Джунсу у Чанмина.

\- По-моему, выясняет, как нам понравился Большой каньон, - с сомнением сказал тот.

Джеджун встрепенулся.

\- Точно. Мы же там не были. Поехали?

\- Были, - возразил Юнхо.

\- Сто лет назад, - Джеджун взмахнул рукой. - Как можно приехать в Неваду и не повидать Большой каньон?

\- Мы в Аризоне, - уточнил Чанмин. Джунсу рассмеялся, глядя на недоуменное выражение лица Джеджуна.

\- Вегас же в Неваде, - сказал он.

Чанмин кивнул.

\- А мы - в Аризоне. Ты не видел знак, когда мы ехали?

Пока они препирались, Ючон закончил разговор с барменом и повернулся к Джунсу, привалившись к нему и дуя в шею. Джунсу отстранился.

\- Веди себя прилично, - сказал он, улыбаясь.

\- Зачем? - удивился Ючон и подмигнул ему. - Никто не против. Юнхо, ты против?

\- Да, - сказал Юнхо, не поднимая взгляд от меню.

Джеджун расхохотался, забывая про свой спор с Чанмином, и Джунсу присоединился к нему. Напряжение последних дней отпускало его, а на смену приходила - невозможность дышать. Он постарался успокоиться и глотнул воды, утирая выступившие слезы.

\- Пошли отсюда, - сказал Чанмин. - Если хотим спустить Джеджуна в какую-нибудь местную расщелину, нужно сначала снаряжение купить.

Как оказалось, под снаряжением он подразумевал в основном воду и фонарики. В том же магазине, где они покупали еду, оказалось и все, нужное для похода. Девушка на кассе посоветовала им взять еще горные ботинки, но Чанмин отказался.

Плана у них не было, поэтому, закупившись необходимым, они поехали обратно в мотель. Поймали Джона в дверях, и оказалось, что к каньону можно подъехать на машине едва ли не к самому краю – так что докупать палатки, спальные мешки и спецобувь действительно не было необходимости. Уезжая, Джон сжал Джунсу в объятиях и посоветовал ему – судя по переводу Ючона – поступить на художественный факультет.

\- Завтра последний день, - сказал Джунсу несколько часов спустя. Ючон курил возле одной из раритетных машин мотеля, стряхивая пепел в траву. - Ты уверен, что мы успели подписать контракт? Я бы лучше здесь остался.

Ючон кивнул.

\- Боюсь, что да. У нас всегда есть Тибет? - сказал он, и бросил сигарету на землю, сделав последнюю затяжку. Джунсу аккуратно наступил на нее, как следует затушив, и подошел вплотную к Ючону. Наклонился к его уху, пробормотав:

\- Где все?

\- Собираются, - так же тихо ответил Ючон.

Джунсу чувствовал, как по его спине пробегают мурашки, когда он спросил:

\- Ты сдал ключ от второго номера?

Ючон молчал слишком долго, и Джунсу почти испугался, что спросил слишком быстро; но Ючон молча вложил ему в руку ключ, поцеловав в угол губ.

Кровати в вигваме, снятом ночь назад, были не сдвинуты, одеяла не заправлены. Смеясь Ючону в рот, Джунсу повалил их обоих на ближайшую к двери.

\- Стой, - сказал Ючон. - Дверь. И это кровать Чанмина.

Джунсу запер дверь, стянув майку и бросив ее куда-то в сторону, пока Ючон перебирался на вторую кровать. Потом замер.

\- Презервативы, - сказал он и прижал руку ко рту. - Ючон, я не пойду обратно искать презервативы. Я даже не уверен, что они у меня есть.

В противоречие своим словам Джунсу сделал два шага назад, оглядываясь в поисках майки, но Ючон наклонился, запустив руку под кровать, и достал бутылку со смазкой.

\- У меня есть, - сказал он.

Джунсу склонил голову к плечу.

\- Ты что, готовился? - подозрительно спросил он.

\- Мы же сегодня в магазин заезжали.- Ючон пожал плечами, улыбаясь. - А презервативы у мужчины всегда должны быть с собой.

\- Я учту, - слабо сказал Джунсу, подходя к кровати и садясь. Смазка была без запаха и цвета; повертев бутылку в руках, он отставил ее на пол.

\- В этом магазине хоть чего-нибудь нет? - спросил он. Ючон рассмеялся, потянулся к нему, и Джунсу забыл про магазин, про все, кроме рук и губ Ючона, скользящих по его скуле вниз; Ючон легко укусил его в шею и Джунсу вздрогнул. Забрался на кровать, ложась на Ючона, удерживая вес на локтях.

Ючон смотрел на него снизу вверх, подняв бровь. Джунсу выдохнул и поцеловал его, рукой проводя по груди и ниже, туда, где задиралась белая майка. Дернул за нее, снимая, пытаясь не прекращать поцелуя.

Ючон тихо вздохнул, приподнимаясь и толкаясь в его бедра своими. Джунсу опустился ниже, чувствуя, как вставший член Ючона упирается ему в бедро; провел по нему рукой, отчего Ючон низко и коротко застонал.

Джунсу разделся, стянул шорты и боксеры с Ючона, и одним движением скользнул ниже, целуя его грудь, напряженный живот, нежную кожу бедер.

\- Я всегда думал, - хрипло сказал Ючон, сдерживая стон, когда Джунсу провел языком по головке его члена вниз, - что буду сверху.

Джунсу подул на его член, обхватив у основания.

\- Ты против? - лениво двигая рукой вверх-вниз, спросил он. - Я могу перестать.

Ючон помотал головой, запустив руку Джунсу в волосы и выгнув спину.

Джунсу уткнулся в его бедро лбом, продолжая водить по члену рукой, а потом глубоко вдохнул и взял в рот, сколько смог, прижав бедра Ючона руками. Промычал какую-то мелодию, отчего Ючон дернулся, не в силах держаться смирно.

Джунсу потянулся за смазкой, холодной на его пальцах и, наверное, такой же холодной для Ючона; тот зашипел, когда Джунсу начал подготавливать его, но ничего не сказал, только закусил губу и зажмурился, постепенно расслабляясь. Джунсу в последний раз лизнул его член и поднялся, целуя шею Ючона, там, где стучал пульс, прикусывая загорелую кожу. Ючон пах сигаретами и собой, и крепко вцепился в его плечи, когда Джунсу, наконец, вошел в него, толкнулся раз, и еще, находя ритм и плавясь от жгучего желания.

После они едва нашли в себе силы дойти до душа, и Джунсу был уверен, что его телефон звонил по меньшей мере два раза, но ему было плевать – удовлетворенный, он хотел только спать. Он выключил мобильный и лег рядом с Ючоном, закрывая глаза.

Утром выяснилось, что пропущенных звонков было три.

\- Надеюсь, без нас они не уехали, - задумчиво сказал Джунсу, пальцами вычерчивая алфавит на коже Ючона.

\- Щекотно. Который час?

Джунсу пожал плечами. Глянул на телефон.

\- Десять.

Нужно было подняться, но Джунсу не хотел вставать; он спрятал лицо в плечо Ючона. Особенно сильно он не хотел объяснять остальным, чем они с Ючоном занимались ночью.

\- Вставай. Унижение будет недолгим, - добродушно сказал Ючон, похлопал его по спине.

\- Конечно, - согласился Джунсу. Слова выходили неразборчиво. - Года два. Пока Джеджуну не надоест. Я хочу сольный контракт.

\- Нет, не хочешь, - Ючон несильно толкнул его и сел, спустив ноги с кровати.

Джунсу пожал плечами.

\- Не хочу, - сказал он. - Будешь напоминать мне об этом каждый раз, когда я захочу оторвать Джеджуну голову.

\- Я тебя успокою, - развязно ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул Ючон, и взъерошил ему волосы. Джунсу отмахнулся и встал.

\- Наконец-то, - притворно хмурясь, сказал Чанмин, стоило им появиться в вигваме. - А я все думал, зачем Ючону эта бутылка...

Джунсу застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях и чувствуя, как начинает краснеть.

\- Мы решили, что вы не выберетесь из-под одеял до завтра, - сказал Джеджун, сидя в кресле и внимательно разглядывая свои ногти.

\- Ючон, - слабо сказал Джунсу. Тот подошел ближе, похлопав его по спине.

\- Никакого сольного контракта, - твердо сказал он.

Джеджун фыркнул. Его губы дрожали от сдерживаемого смеха.

\- Какой еще сольный! У меня теперь такой материал! - довольно сказал он.

\- Я знаю, где ты спишь, - мрачно ответил Джунсу.

Джеджун показал ему язык.

\- С Ючоном развлекайся.

\- Ты... - Джунсу сдался и бросил в Джеджуна подушкой, отчего тот вскрикнул и свалился на пол, хохоча.

***

К тому моменту, как горизонт начал алеть, каньон покрылся синеватой дымкой. Облака медленно проплывали над ним, и издалека доносился шум проезжающих поездов.

Джунсу сидел, прижавшись спиной к груди Ючона, рядом сидел Чанмин, опершись руками о землю. Джеджун и Юнхо стояли, притоптывая и отгоняя руками редких комаров. Сбившись в тесную кучу, одетые в свитера и шорты, с остатками еды неподалеку, они ждали заката.

Солнце выглянуло из-за нависших темных облаков ненадолго, словно смущаясь, и спряталось снова, оставив в небе ярко-оранжевые лучи. Джеджун спрятал руки в карманы и подошел к самому краю обрыва.

Когда солнце начало медленно спускаться из-под облаков к горизонту, оно казалось белым. Джунсу задержал дыхание. Солнце сияло все ярче, становилось все больше, и силуэт Джеджуна на его фоне, казалось, тоже светился.

\- Идите сюда, - сказал он вдруг, и Джунсу, как в трансе, встал и подошел.

Синеватыми оставались только облака, остальное казалось еще более темным из-за контраста с угасающим светом. Шум поезда внизу прекратился, и Джунсу ощущал себя так, словно смотрел на последний день мира. Он сжал руку Ючона и нашел ладонь Чанмина второй рукой. Тот посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, переплетая их пальцы.

\- Не будешь сбрасывать нас в каньон? - спросил Джунсу, улыбаясь в ответ.

Чанмин покачал головой.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Я... вы же будете звонить?

Джунсу подумал, что все время забывает, сколько Чанмину лет и что бесстрастное лицо не означает отсутствие проблем, и кивнул.

\- Лететь всего два часа, если что, - сказал он.

Джеджун поднял руки вверх и посмотрел на Ючона, потом на Юнхо.

\- Готовы?

Джунсу хотел было спросить, к чему, но Джеджун не дал ему времени, крикнув вниз:

\- Здравствуйте, мы - ДБСК! Спасибо за то, что слушали нас!

Ветер относил его слова обратно, превращая в эхо, и можно было представить себе, что заходящее солнце - это софиты концертного зала, а внизу стоят фанатки.

Джунсу последний раз посмотрел на затухающее солнце и отошел на шаг. Пора было уезжать.

***

В аэропорту они сдали машину, еле вспомнив, у какой компании ее брали. После недели в мотеле Лас-Вегас казался нереальным и слишком шумным. Джунсу плюхнулся в кресло, поставив чемоданы рядом, и посмотрел на табло.

\- Еще полчаса до регистрации, - Юнхо протянул ему пластиковый стаканчик с кофе, который Джунсу принял, благодарно кивнув. - Ты знал, что Джеджун считает себя виноватым в том, что группа развалилась?  
Джунсу пожал плечами.

\- Мы все считаем виноватыми себя, по-моему, - сказал он честно.

Юнхо кивнул. Помолчав, сказал:

\- Я все время думаю, что вышло бы, если бы я тогда не испугался.

Джунсу отставил стакан на соседнее сиденье и вздохнул.

\- Я не знаю, Юнхо. Может, мы бы сейчас жили в Тибете и пасли яков.

\- Что? - недоуменно спросил Юнхо.

\- Группа - еще не конец света, - сказал Джунсу, покачав головой. - Хотя бы дружба у нас осталась.

Он повернул голову к стойке регистрации.

\- Пора, - сказал он.

В самолете показывали комедию на английском языке с китайскими, почему-то, субтитрами; Джунсу не знал ни того, ни другого, поэтому занимался тем, что пытался телепатически поговорить с Ючоном, сидящим на соседнем сиденье.

\- Ну что ты на меня пялишься, - наконец, пробормотал тот, улыбнувшись краем губ.

\- Ючон, - проникновенно и очень тихо сказал Джунсу, наклоняясь поближе. - Ты слышал про клуб Майл-хай?  
Ючон поперхнулся и Джунсу решил, что слышал.

\- Не хочешь вступить?

Ючон странно на него посмотрел.

\- Не знал, что ты такой любитель приключений, - сдавленно сказал он. Джунсу облизнулся.

\- Я не был, - сказал он. - Помнишь, Макс велел нам подумать о новом имидже?

\- Ты хочешь заняться сексом в самолете потому, что тебе велел Макс? - Ючон ужаснулся и приложил к его лбу руку. Джунсу хмыкнул.

\- Ючон.

\- Что? - подозрительно спросил тот.

\- Почему ты отказываешься от секса?

\- Потому что мы в самолете? - сказал Ючон. Помолчав, добавил задумчиво, - и где ты предлагаешь...

В туалете было тесно, и вдвоем они там помещались только совсем вплотную друг к другу. Джунсу хихикнул, когда Ючон пробормотал:

\- Ладно, мне нравится твой новый имидж. А вот запах тут не очень.

\- Не обращай внимания, - посоветовал Джунсу, расстегивая его джинсы и запуская руку внутрь, поглаживая начинающий вставать член. - На колени я здесь не сяду, - подумав секунду, решил он.

\- Да уж, - согласился Ючон и прикусил его шею, тут же отпуская.

\- Ты опять? Я же сказал, никаких засосов, - Джунсу критически осмотрел туалет. В дверь кто-то постучал, и он еще больше возбудился. Спустил свои джинсы вниз, прижав свой член к члену Ючона и пытаясь обхватить оба одной рукой, второй упираясь в дверь. Ючон присоединился к нему, и Джунсу закрыл глаза, дыша все более неровно, отдавшись растущему удовольствию, пока не уткнулся лбом Ючону в плечо, сжимая зубы, чтобы не застонать.

\- Я пошлю Джеджуну открытку, когда приедем, - сказал он, пытаясь отдышаться. В дверь туалета снова нетерпеливо постучали.

\- Это еще за что?

\- Согласись, идея с поездкой была гениальной, - сказал Джунсу и поцеловал Ючона, прислушиваясь. - Как ты думаешь, тот, кто стучал, еще снаружи?

Ючон явно не думал об этом раньше; он округлил глаза.

\- Джунсу. Я тебя убью.

\- Думаешь, с трупом выйти будет легче? - пытаясь притвориться серьезным, спросил Джунсу. Он повернул ручку двери в положение "открыто". Никто не вошел, и он выдохнул. - Давай, вперед, мой бравый капитан.

Когда они вернулись на свои места, Чанмин встретил их ухмылкой и приподнятой бровью. Ючон показал ему средний палец и уселся, надевая наушники. Джунсу сел рядом и обернулся. Двумя рядами позади Юнхо читал журнал и время от времени кивал Джеджуну, который что-то вещал, то и дело размахивая руками.

Джунсу задернул шторку на окне и откинулся в кресле, закрывая глаза.


End file.
